How Jessica and Klaus Met
by Jessica Gibbs
Summary: Jessica and Klaus have met before but she refuses the acceptance to the academy. She later returns with her sister. Jessica and Klaus fall in love even with all the trials and hardships.


How Jessica and Klaus Met

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Wizardess Heart. I only Jessica, Lochlyn and all parts of this story. Please review!

We lost our parents a couple of years ago and it was just us. Jessica the oldest by a couple of years and she was magical. She was a genius when it came to magic. She was told to hide her powers.

A few years after Jessica was born, her parents gave her a little sister, Lochlyn. As Lochlyn grew, she began talking to the farm animals.

One day, Jessica caught Lochlyn talking to the animals and they both confessed. Their bond grew.

Years went by and they were still doing the day-to-day chores, when a stranger from the village stopped by. Lochlyn warmly greeted him while talking to the animal to find out what was wrong with it. Jessica watched from the front porch where she was using magic spells to revive some dead plants. Jessica could use all the elements, chant spells perfectly, she was just a plain genius when it came to magic. She was a genius to begin with. Jessica over the years tried to teach Lochlyn but it wasn't working out to well.

Jessica continued watching her sister as Lochlyn eased the suffering of the animal. Jessica couldn't make out any of the words but she knew her sister was able to hear the animal and fix the problem. Jessica continued her task with the plants before moving onto the rest of the flowers. But she would keep an eye on her sister.

Once she saw the stranger leave, Lochlyn went back to her chores.

Three days later both ladies were inside doing the spring cleaning when there was a knock on the door. Lochlyn went and opened the door. Not seeing anyone, she began closing the door but stopped when she heard a voice. Lochlyn looked everywhere and didn't see anyone.

Jessica walked over and looked upward. She saw the letter and told it to come inside. But it wasn't just one letter but two. Jessica knew what they were because she had gotten one years before but opted out because she had her sister to think about. But she did go to see what it was all about and met some interesting people. She couldn't wait to go back. So Jessica played along for Lochlyn's sake.

''I am the Acceptance Letter from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!"

Lochlyn was shocked when the letter began talking and then explained.

"You have until tomorrow morning to pack what you will need to take with you.''

Jessica headed up to her room and began packing. She pulled out a small box with pictures of two handsome gentlemen. She remembered that day so well. She had gone to refuse the acceptance in person and voice her reason. But she had met two guys, they looked like twins but they ended being brothers. She knew if she stayed, she would end up with one of them but she couldn't do that and leave her sister alone.

"Jess, you okay.''

"Yeah.''

"Liar, you were thinking.''

"Not a crime.''

"You could have went before now.''

"I only went long enough to refuse."

"But you could have stayed. You would have been home on the weekends anyway.''

"Don't start, I couldn't leave you alone for that long.''

"I still don't know why you didn't stay.''

"Loch, honestly after mom and dad died, I was the oldest and I had to take over the farm and see you grow.''

"Jess, what happened while you were there the first time?''

"I had all intentions of refusing but the headmaster told me he'd hold a place for me. I then went around walking and I met a couple of guys. Both were cute and at first I thought they were twins but they were brothers. One was older like me, same age and all, the younger one will be about your age.''

"But you gave up the academy and your happiness for me.''

"I'm getting a second chance at both. The academy still wants me.''

"Don't you want someone like what are parents had?"

"Every girl does. But some don't find it.''

"You will.''

"You better go pack so you won't be rushing around later.''

Lochlyn left Jessica alone to go pack.

"Did you hear, we're getting two new students.'' Elias asked.

"I heard.'' Klaus answered.

"You could at least be a little excited about it.'' Elias said.

"How can I, I keep thinking about her.'' Klaus replied.

"Look, just maybe one of them is her.'' Elias said.

"I highly doubt it.'' Klaus replied.

"You should have gotten her address.'' Elias said.

"I know.'' Klaus replied.

"What aren't you telling me?" Elias asked.

"I saw my future.'' Klaus answered.

"Was she in it?" Elias asked.

"Yes.'' Klaus answered.

"Explain, big brother.'' Elias said.

"Her and I got married. Then we started a family.'' Klaus replied.

"Keep that and when you see her, tell her how you feel.'' Elias said.

"I thought I was suppose to give you advice.'' Klaus replied.

"You probably will.'' Elias said.

"Maybe you'll get a girlfriend. So I can tease you about it.'' Klaus replied.

The next morning, both girls had their bags packed and downstairs.

"Ladies, we'll take care of these, then we have to get to the train station.''

Neither girl said anything as their bags vanished. Lochlyn headed out the door, Jessica followed locking the door.

"Before we go, you need to change.''

Both letters changed the girls and they were soon on their way to the train station. Lochlyn and Jessica got comfortable when Jessica's letter began taling to her.

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah.''

"Don't lie, precious girl.''

Jessica reconized that phrase.

"I know that phrase.''

"Of course you do.''

"But it can't be.''

"He only enchanted the letter.''

"But the voice is his.''

"Yes, he thought it would be easier for you.''

"He could have contacted me sooner.''

"Yes but he's stubborn.''

He didn't want me before.''

"Precious girl, he'll want to see you.''

After that, the letter left her alone. Jessica thought back.

 **FLASHBACK**

"You just got here and you want to leave.'

"I have too, I can't leave my little sister.''

"I get that, I do.''

"Begging is so beneath you, Klaus.''

"I'm not begging, I'm trying to get you to stay, my precious girl.''

"It won't be forever, just enough for my sister to grow up.''

 **END FLASHBACK**

Now she was heading back.

"He hasn't found anyone else.''

"He could have.''

"He's been busy. To busy to look.''

"What if he doesn't want me.''

"You can't think like that. He may not be happy about it at first, but he'll eventually get over it.''

"You really are like him.''

"Just the voice of him.''

"Jess, stop talking to your letter.'' Lochlyn said.

"Jealous, yours isn't talking to you.'' Jessica replied.

"Mine is just plain rude to me.'' Lochlyn said.

"Loch, you've got to respect the letter or else it will be rude to you.'' Jessica replied.

"So true.'' the letter said.

"Besides we should be arriving shortly." Jessica replied.

Not to long later, the train stopped and the two girls got out. They were greeted by very cheerful girl. It was explained that they would have someone meet them and take them to the academy.

"I'm Amelia Nile and I'm the official greeter for the academy. So just follow me.''

Both girls followed Amelia to a waiting carriage. All three got in and the driver knew where to take them.

"Before we arrive, there are a few rules to follow. But I won't say them. That's up to Headmaster Randolph. Once at the academy, you can choose to unpack or a guided tour.'' Amelia said.

They watched at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy come into view.

"Hasn't changed much since I was last here.'' Jessica said.

"You're the one who refused.'' Amelia replied.

"Yes and I had my reason.'' Jessica said.

"The whole academy knows about you.'' Amelia replied.

"What else are they saying?" Jessica asked.

"They say you fought with Klaus and that's why you left.'' Amelia answered.

"We didn't fight, that I promise. I only refused because Lochlyn wasn't old enough to be alone.'' Jessica said.

"Who's Klaus?" Lochlyn asked.

"I told you about him and his brother.'' Jessica answered.

"I remember now the blonde guy.'' Lochlyn said.

"He's now the Prefect.''

He's stayed busy like the letter said.

"Don't tell me, perfect Klaus and you.'' Amelia replied.

"I was here for a week. I met Klaus and Elias at the same time. Elias left and Klaus and I talked. We got close, and I was honest about why I had to leave.'' Jessica said.

"But he must have been heart broken.'' Lochlyn replied.

"I really don't know. But I assume so.'' Jessica said.

"Jess, he'll want to see you even if he lectures you.'' Amelia replied.

"I know but I highly doubt it." Jessica said.

Lochlyn knew her older sister. She did the same thing when their parents died. Jessica always worried about everything.

"Jess, I know you. Maybe he won't accept it, but he'll have to get used to it." Lochlyn said.

"I just have to not think about it." Jessica replied.

The carriage came to a stop outside the dorms. All three got out. Amelia opened the door and guided the sisters inside and up to their room.

"You said something about a tour." Lochlyn said.

"Yes, I'll take you.'' Amelia replied.

"You coming, Jess.'' Lochlun asked.

"No, I'll unpack. Don't want to be doing it later.'' Jessica answered.

Amelia and Lochlyn left the room. Jessica started unpacking. She eventually got her things unpacked. So she decided she'd just sit on the front steps to get a little air before she didn't have any time to herself.

She sat down and began to enjoy the fresh air. She closed her eyes.

He just watched her as she enjoyed the peacefullness. He had found out she was here when he checked the new student regerstry.

He walked closer and blocked out the sun.

"You mind moving.''

"I would but I won't.''

"Then I'll just go back inside.''

"I wouldn't do that, precious girl.''

Jessica knew exactly who it was.

"You still mad.''

"No, just relieved to know you're okay.''

He sat down beside her.

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Been busy.''

"Okay.''

"Precious girl, I've missed you.''

"How can you even miss me.''

"Easy. I've thought about you every chance I could.''

''Which wasn't often since you were busy.''

"Jessica, I only stayed busy cause it was easier.''

''I still don't get how someone so perfect could want me.''

"You doubt yourself. I'm not perfect.''

"That's a lie. You and Elias both are.''

"I see I'm gonna have my work cut out for me working on you.''

Jessica just looked at Klaus. He hasn't changed a lot. Just a few years older.

"Have you read your acceptance letter.'' Klaus asked.

"Not all of it.'' Jessica answered

"You won't have as long like your sister.'' Klaus said.

"Judgement.'' Jessica replied.

"Yes, you have just a few days.'' Klaus said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me.'' Jessica replied.

"Well you'll have to work with me.'' Klaus said.

"Don't know if that's a good thing or not.'' Jessica replied.

"We'll be as professonial as possible." Klaus said.

"So it's not going to be easy." Jessica asked.

"Far from it." Klaus answered.

"What about classes?" Jessica asked.

"Your sister will have classes. You'll have me to work with." Klaus answered.

"I feel bad for her.'' Jessica said.

"Don't. You're magic is more powerful than it was few years ago.'' Klaus replied.

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked.

"Someone was always watching you after you left." Klaus answered.

"Kind of creepy.'' Jessica said.

"A good thing we did.'' Klaus replied.

"I don't even want to know.'' Jessica said.

"Precious girl, it was all good reports. You never used your magic for the wrong reasons." Klaus replied.

"Who would want to ever do that?" Jessica asked.

"Anyone evil enough.'' Klaus answered.

"Now what?" Jessica asked.

"You'll have to meet the headmaster.'' Klaus answered.

"You'll be there." Jessica asked.

"Never leaving your side.'' Klaus answered.

They continued a little longer when a bright light enveloped both their school emblems. Jessica had no idea what was happening.

"What's happening?" Jessica asked.

"Looks like you and I are Buddies.'' Klaus answered.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Magic partners. When one does bad, the other does too. Do good and both exceed.'' Klaus answered.

"Are you worried about this?" Jessica asked.

"No, I know you'll do extremely well.'' Klaus answered.

"And you'll make sure of it.'' Jessica said.

"Of course I will.'' Klaus replied.

Klaus got up and helped her up before he lead her towards the school.

"What are we doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Going to see the headmaster." Klaus answered.

Jessica had no choice but to follow. Klaus eventually stopped in front of a set of double doors. He knocked then said who he was before he was granted permission to enter. Klaus slowly opened the door and they both walked in. Jessica hid behind Klaus.

''What can I do for you.''

Klaus grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her for behind him.

"Jessica. Good to see you again.''

"Headmaster.''

"So are you ready to do this.''

"Yes, my sister is old enough now.''

"I know, we've been watching you since you left.''

"I know, Klaus told me.''

"So you know the rest then.''

"Yes, sir.''

"Good.''

"I've explained it to her.''

"Good, now you know what is expected of you.''

"Yes, sir.''

"Relax, Jessica. Things will go well."

After that, Klaus and Jessica left the headmaster's office.

"That wasn't so bad.''

"Could have told you that.''

"You don't have to act so smug about it.''

"Sorry.''

"Don't do that.''

"What?"

"Exactly what you're doing. You don't mean to act smug but it's part of who you are. I don't want you to change, ever.''

"That won't happen.''

"Good.''

"You about ready.''

"Yeah.''

Klaus grabbed her hand and they walked out of the academy.

"Now you can go back to the dorms or I can give you a tour.''

"A tour sounds good. My sister should be back at the dorms by now.''

So Klaus lead her around the academy explaining everything.

''This brings back memories.''

Klaus looked around and realized they were in the botanical garden. The memories flooded back. He walked to the bench and sat down. Jessica followed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the last time we were here.''

"All good memories.''

"Yes.''

"Klaus, I'm sorry about leaving.''

"You had to. Your sister was more important than I was.''

"So you're still mad at me.''

"A little.''

Jessica got up and started walking away. She wasn't gonna let him see her cry. She had ruined everything by coming back. She should have stayed home, just let her sister attend this academy.

Klaus watched her leave. He had no idea what was going on in her head. But he did understand family. Family was important if you didn't have any. He got up and followed her. He watched as she finally sat down on the front steps of the girls' dorm. He took in the way she hugged her knees to her chest and cried. It was hard to see her this way. It tore at his heart to know he was the cause of it once again.

Klaus just left and headed to the boys' dorm. Elias was waiting for him.

"She's here.'' Elias asked.

"Yes.'' Klaus answered.

"What did you do?" Elias asked.

"She asked if I was mad at her and I answered a little.'' Klaus answered.

"You made your future wife cry.'' Elias said.

"How do I fix this.'' Klaus asked.

"Let her cool off and then try talking to her. If talking won't work, then flowers and sweets." Elias answered.

"What if that fails.'' Klaus asked.

"Big brother, I don't know what else to tell you.'' Elias answered.

"Maybe her sister would know.'' Klaus said.

"Try talking to her. If I'm right, you and her have work to do tomorrow.'' Elias replied.

''Right.'' Klaus said.

"I really didn't think I had to give advice to you.'' Elias replied.

"Works both way.'' Klaus said.

Both headed to their rooms.

OVER AT THE GIRLS' DORM

"Jess, are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"He's still mad at me.'' Jessica answered.

"What ever you're thinking, do the opposite." Lochlyn said.

"Amelia, do you think it would be okay to sit out on the back porch.'' Jessica asked.

"Of course. Just leave the lock undone. I'll explain it to our housemother.'' Amelia answered.

"Just dress warmly.'' Lochlyn said.

Jessica grabbed her sweater before both her and Amelia left the room. Amelia showed Jessica to the back door before leaving to explain.

Jessica sat down and relaxed a little. She then help up her hands and a fire ball emerged. Jessica released it into the night sky before repeating the action with an energy ball emerging. She released it and before she could call her water ball, both the energy and fire ball disappeared. Jessica didn't hear anyone approach. So she did the motions again.

"Whoever is doing this better stop.''

"I'm sorry, precious girl. What are you going out so late.''

"Releasing my anger and pain.''

"Do I want to know.''

"Who made me angry causing me pain. You already know who it is.''

"I'm sorry.''

"Klaus, don't.''

"How can I fix this?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out.''

Jessica went back to releasing fire and energy balls. She let them float when a patch of dirt appeared and started swirling around. The fire and energy emerged together, charging the dirt. A flower pot appeared, the dirt settled into the pot along with a single flower seed. The fire and energy ball was soon joined by a water orb. It put out the fire ball, charged with the energy berfore raining down on the flower pot. Soon a single rose grew.

Klaus watched her amazed.

"Your magic is strong.''

"Tell me something I don't know.''

"Precious girl, don't be like that.''

"What like you.''

"Exactly. You don't have to be like me or Elias. It's just how we were raised.''

"Then how am I to be me. I wasn't raised like you.''

"Jess, look we can work on that. But you need to talk to me.''

"Everytime I try, you're being mad at me gets in the way.''

"I'll work on it.''

"Can't do that. You either are mad or not.''

"I know.''

"So when you know for sure, let me know.''

"Jessica, please don't do that.''

"Until after Judgement, we'll stay perfessonal and then we'll talk about us.''

"You got yourself a deal.''

"Good.''

"Tomorrow, you'll come to my office.''

"You might just have to come and get me.''

"I can do that. First couple of times I'll show you. Then you should be able to find my office.''

"You are really clueless, you know.''

"What now?"

"You come and get me, everyday figure that out.''

Jessica released a couple of fire balls.

"Precious girl, are you sure.''

"Why wouldn't I. It's the one way for us to spend time together.''

"Then I'll be happy to see you everyday.''

"Klaus.''

"Yes.''

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, I promise.''

"Klaus, you can either tell me or I can read your mind.''

"Don't need you to read my thoughts.''

"Then tell me."

"It's extremely personal.''

"Does it involve me.''

"Yes.''

"Then why won't you tell me.''

"Because it's to soon to talk about.''

"But why keep it a secret.''

"I don't want to frighten you off.''

"Then I can't tell you my secret.''

"Precious girl, it's late and we have work to do.''

"I just need a few more minutes.''

"Then I'll stay here.''

"You don't have to.''

"But I want to.''

"Okay.''

"Before we get to work tomorrow, can you make a list of all your powers.''

"Of course I can. If I'm right, I have the journal I started.''

"You okay?"

"I still don't understand something.''

"What?"

"My parents had me hide my powers. I never understood why.''

"As much as I can tell you. I really don't know. Maybe the headmaster would know.''

"I don't want to bother him with this.''

"Jessica, I'm sure he would have a better answer than what I can give you.''

"I still don't want to bother him.''

''You need to know before Judgement. It's part of who you are.''

"Klaus.''

"Yes.''

"I know this is going to sound funny.''

"What?"

"Could you hold me.''

"It would be my pleasure to do so.''

Klaus walked over to where she sat and sat behind her. His legs on both sides, her in between. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to actually hold her.

"What's taken Jessica so long?" Lochlyn asked.

"Klaus.'' Amelia answered.

"What does she see in him.'' Lochlyn asked.

"Sounds like you're jealous.'' Amelia answered.

"Of course I am. I only hope she doesn't pass Judgement." Lochlyn said.

"So that's what you want. You want Klaus and the life here.'' Amelia replied.

"Of course. Jessica got everything. Now it's time I did something about that.'' Lochlyn said.

"This feels nice.'' Klause said.

"I know but something bad usually follows." Jessica replied.

"You sense it.'' Klaus asked.

"No, I see it. Usually it happens to me.'' Jessica answered.

"Precious girl, I won't let it happen.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus, once it starts, it won't stop.'' Jessica replied.

"All right. Now I know it's time for bed.'' Klaus said.

"You go if you want.'' Jessica replied.

"No precious girl, bedtime for you as well. We have work to do tomorrow.'' Klaus said.

Klaus unwrapped his arms, then got up. He then helped Jessica up. They walked to the back door. Klaus kissed her cheek before watching her head inside and lock the door. He then headed back to the boys' dorm.

Jessica quietly headed upstairs and down the hall to her room. She over heard her sister and Amelia.

"You only look out for yourself.'' Amelia said.

"Of course I do.'' Lochlyn replied.

"Your sister gave up school and a future, just to see you grow up. Let her have a little happiness.'' Amelia said.

"She could have stayed.'' Lochlyn replied.

"Jessica was probably thinking about how your parents would have wanted it." Amelia said.

Jessica walked in.

"Amelia's right. Mom and dad would have wanted us to stay together. I get you hate me and want everything I get. Go ahead take it. See if Klaus would want you.'' Jessica said.

"Damn right I hate you. Taking Klaus will be easy.'' Lochlyn replied.

"I warn you, he's not stupid. He's a guy but not stupid. You can't even use magic on him, there is no such thing as a love incantation.'' Jessica said.

"Have you ever tried.'' Amelia asked.

"No, but I've learned enough to know there are no incantations for a few things.'' Jessica answered.

"Never knew that.'' Amelia said.

"But be my guest and try getting Klaus. I'm sure he's not gonna fall for it." Jessica replied.

"No magic what so ever.'' Lochlyn said.

"None. Now if you don't mind, I already have a paper to work on." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, we have class tomorrow and Lochlyn has to meet the headmaster." Amelia said.

Jessica excused herself and headed to her room. She walked inside. She sat down at her desk and began writing.

 **My Magicial Abilities**

1\. Fire Balls

2\. Energy Balls

3\. Calling earth for plants

4\. Water Orbs

5\. Read Minds

6\. Nature Enhacement

7\. Teleportation

8\. Sense/See trouble coming

9\. See parts of the future

10\. Reciting any incantation or chant

11\. Work hard to perfect week parts

12\. Many other abilites to remember them all

13\. I can control all of them

She looked over the list and tried to remember all her abilities. She knew a few were missing because there were to many to just list them all. She got up and grabbed her journal. There was nothing personal in it. She had started it when she was little so she could look back on when things started. She would have to give it Klaus to read. But first she would have to warn him about her sister. But for now she had to get some sleep before she put up with Klaus again.

She changed for bed and soon crawled in. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Jessica got up and got dressed. She headed downstairs to get breakfast. She ate and then headed out the front door. She made sure she had her list and journal before sitting down.

She watched as students walked past. She saw Elias. He stopped.

"He's gonna be a little late.'' Elias said.

"Thank you for telling me.'' Jessica replied.

"Welcome.'' Elias said.

Elias walked away. Was he always like that. Maybe he had a problem with her. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the shadow looming over her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine.''

"Precious girl, I'm sorry for being late.''

"Your brother told me."

"What did he do."

"He doesn't like me very much.''

"Don't take it personal. He just likes to make it impossible for me to have my own life.''

"Only you can decide that.''

"You and I both know that. But the way our family is, if you're not good enough then you'll know.''

"So what do they know of me."

"Only that I've finally met a girl."

"There it is again. You stopped yourself from telling me what it was."

"I don't want to frighten you.''

"You won't know till you tell me what it is.''

"After judgement, I'll tell you.''

"There is one thing I want to tell you but we have to do that in private.''

Klaus helped her up and they walked to his office. Once inside, they got comfortable.

"So what is it you have to tell me.''

"My sister is going to try to get you away from me. I've warned her that you're not stupid when it comes to tricks she'll use. The only thing is she's not allowed to use magic."

"Really.''

"Anyone who is smart enough knows there are no incantantions or chants for love.''

"There are charms, but they don't always work.''

"I know especially if the heart is true.''

"And is yours.''

"What are you really trying to ask me."

"It doesn't matter right now. We have work to do before Judgement.''

"Will it affect Judgement at all.''

"It will only affect afterwards.''

"Okay.''

"Anything else bothering you.''

"Besides my sister."

"Besides that.''

"Not that I know of.''

"There is something that is bothering me.''

"What?"

Klaus got up and went to sit beside Jessica. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. He then did the unexpected, he kissed her. It surprised her but she didn't fight it. The kiss was broken when there was a knock on the door. Klaus got up and went to answer the door.

"I know you're busy but we need to talk.''

"Elias, after classes.''

"It's important.''

"How important."

Jessica got up and headed to the door and excused herself. Both guys watched as she walked away.

"Where are you going.''

"I'll be on the stairs waiting. He's more important than I am.''

Jessica walked away leaving the guys.

"What was so important anyway.''

"It's her sister.''

"I already know. Jessica told me.''

"She tells you everything.''

"Most of it anyway.''

"Her sister is going to make sure she doesn't pass Judgement.''

"Elias, are you sure?"

"Yes. She's telling anyone who will listen to her.''

"Glad you told me. Jessica knows this and I bet it's bothering her.''

"Just make sure she passes. If not for her sake then for yours.'' Elias said.

"Don't worry, I will.'' Klaus replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Elias asked.

"Jessica and I have to work. Then we'll work on a plan.'' Klaus answered.

"That better involve you telling her how you feel.'' Elias said.

"I promised her after Judgement.'' Klaus replied.

"What do you need me to do?" Elias asked.

"Keep your ears and eyes open and keep her busy.'' Klaus answered.

"Anything else.'' Elias asked.

"Just one more thing.'' Klaus answered.

"Okay." Elias said.

"Why does Jessica think you don't like her?" Klaus asked.

"Never got to know her like you did. But I was a little rude this morning.'' Elias answered.

"Talk to her once in awhile. I guess she wants to be your friend.'' Klaus said.

"Just like you'll do before you marry her.'' Elias replied.

"I'm already her friend. The way things are going, I'm the only one. She can't count on her sister.'' Klaus said.

"The others are saying you've got her scared to do anything wrong or it was about a fight.'' Elias replied.

"Don't believe them. She had a responsibility to her family, that's why she left. Jessica isn't scared of me. She understands what we have to do to get her ready.'' Klaus said.

"Just don't teach her how you did me.'' Elias replied.

"She's more advanced than you were. She needs to learn basic control.'' Klaus said.

"Unless she already know it." Elias replied.

"Won't know till I read her list.'' Klaus said.

"So we have no clue how powerful she really is.'' Elias replied.

"No idea what so ever.'' Klaus said.

"I've got to get to class.'' Elias replied.

"Send Jessica in. But keep an eye on her sister.'' Klaus said.

Elias left and headed to where Jessica was.

"He's ready for you.'' Elias said.

"Thank you.'' Jessica replied.

"Jessica, I'm sorry for being rude to you this morning.'' Elias said.

"Don't worry, I know how you are. I mean if you're anything like your brother then don't worry.'' Jessica replied.

"When you get sometime, I'd like to talk to you.'' Elias said.

"Elias.'' Jessica replied.

"Yeah.'' Elias said.

"Just let what ever Lochlyn says go in one ear and out the other. You and I both know Klaus isn't stupid. Besides she's not allowed to use magic." Jessica replied.

"And she can't go into town without permission.'' Elias said.

"That's a good thing.'' Jessica replied.

"How so?" Elias asked.

"She can't buy any charms to help her.'' Jessica answered.

"How strong is her magic.'' Elias asked.

"Her only real ability is to talk and heal animals. I tried to teach her but it didn't go well.'' Jessica answered.

"And she had no Buddy.'' Elias said.

"Not that I know of.'' Jessica replied.

"And you have my brother.'' Elias said.

"Of course. It happened the first day.'' Jessica replied.

"I'm glad. He needs someone like you.'' Elias said.

"Elias.'' Jessica replied.

"No, you're special to him. You have always been. Even though he kept busy. He thought about you.'' Elias said.

"You better go, the bell is about to ring.'' Jessica replied.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later.'' Elias said.

Elias left for class, while Jessica headed back into the office.

"Took you long enough.'' Klaus said.

"Don't start. Elias and I were talking." Jessica replied.

"Good.'' Klaus said.

"We really should get to work." Jessica replied.

Jessica opened her bag and pulled out the paper she had done along with her journal. She handed both to Klaus.

Klaus read the list.

"So you can control all of them.'' Klaus asked.

"Yes.'' Jessica answered.

"How are your basic skills.'' Klaus asked.

"One of my weak points but willing to work on it.'' Jessica answered.

"We'll start with your weak points and work our way up. So we better get started.'' Klaus said.

They started with basic spell casting. Klaus would recite one and Jessica was able to copy exactly and having it work. They continued one spell after another. Everone of them working.

"You're doing great.'' Klaus said.

"Spell casting is easy.'' Jessica replied.

"What isn't easy for you.'' Klaus asked.

"You'll read that in that journal. I don't tell anyone so they can use them against me.'' Jessica answered.

"And you trust me.'' Klaus asked.

"I know you won't use them against me." Jessica answered.

"So you trust me with your secret.'' Klaus said.

"Of course I do.'' Jessica replied.

"Okay, good.'' Klaus said.

He sat down and opened the journal. Jessica sat beside him and showed him a few pages. Klaus began reading. Once he stopped, he looked at her.

"I had no idea you could do all this.'' Klaus said.

"I don't use all of them.'' Jessica replied.

"Which ones don't you use all the time.'' Klaus asked.

"Chromokinesis, Remote Teleportation, Teleportation Manipulation, Temporal Stasis and Time Travel.'' Jessica answered.

"I can see why you would't use those. Especially Time Travel.'' Klaus said.

"That's just it, I can't travel to far back. So I can present things from happening. I can travel to the future.'' Jessica replied.

"Have you seen your furture?" Klaus asked.

"Of course.'' Jessica answered.

"You're not gonna tell me.'' Klaus said.

"It's in the journal. It goes into details, so you'll know. But other than that, there is nothing personal." Jessica replied.

"It wouldn't embarrass me, would it?" Klaus asked.

"No, I just wrote down the first time we met.'' Jessica answered.''

"Maybe I can add to it.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.'' Jessica replied.

"What precious girl.'' Klaus asked.

"We better get back to work.'' Jessica answered.

"Next on the list is your fire, energy ball and water orbs.'' Klaus said.

"We should really be outside for that.'' Jessica replied.

"Then let's go.'' Klaus said.

They got up and Klaus lead her outside. They headed to the garden. Jessica sat down and began. She started with the fire ball. She let it float above her head. The energy ball was next and she did the same. She watched it as the two floated. Next came the earth. It came up and swirled around the flower seed inside. Next the fire and energy balls emerged and joined the earth. A water orb appeared, it surrounded the fire energy ball and put it out. The water orb burst raining down on the swirling earth. Once the water was done, the earth settled. Then the flower seed began growing. Jessica was focused on the flower. Once it was at full bloom, Jessica relaxed.

"Precious girl, that was amazing.'' Klaus said.

"I did this a lot at home.'' Jessica replied.

"You are more advanced than I thought. Even Elias wasn't this advanced when we began.'' Klaus said.

"My sister isn't even this powerful.'' Jessica replied.

"Only need one in your family.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.'' Jessica replied.

"Yes.'' Klaus said.

"Would you know if the headmaster new my family.'' Jessica asked.

"My advice it talk to the headmaster. Those are questions only he can answer.'' Klaus answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

"Jessica, we can go talk to him tomorrow. I promise you that.'' Klaus replied.

"Thank you.'' Jessica said.

"Welcome. Now we should get back to the dorms before it gets to late.'' Klaus replied.

Jessica looked up and noticed the sky. The sun was setting.

''This would be romantic if we didn't have to go in.'' Jessica said.

"I'll keep that in mind.'' Klaus replied.

Klaus helped her up and they walked to the dorms. He made sure she was inside before he left. He walked to the boys' dorm.

"How was your day?" Amelia asked.

"Long, but we got a lot done.'' Jessica answered.

"That's good." Amelia said.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Your sister. She's got everyone listening to her.'' Amelia answered.

"She can try. Klaus knows what's going on. So he had a plan. She can't use magic or go into town to get charms." Jessica said.

"She needs permission for that.'' Amelia replied.

"I know.'' Jessica said.

"And our next trip into town isn't until next month." Amelia replied.

"Don't tell her that.'' Jessica said.

"Believe me, I'm not gonna help her.'' Amelia replied.

"Thank you.'' Jessica said.

"Anyway, I have to help with dinner. Would you like to help." Amelia asked.

"I would love too.'' Jessica answered.

Amelia lead Jessica to the kitchen. They soon began dinner.

"Open the back door, please. It tends to get warm in here.'' Amelia said.

Jessica went and opened the back door. She felt a presence. So she walked out onto the back porch.

"Jessica.''

"Elias, what's wrong?"

"I think I should tell you not to really fall for my brother.'' Elias answered.

"Don't. I already figured it out. Everyone said he was busy to forget but I saw it. He's not mine anymore.'' Jessica said.

"You read his mind." Elias asked.

"Yes, I had too.'' Jessica answered.

"What are you gonna do now." Elias asked.

"Talk to the headmaster before I do anything.'' Jessica answered.

"Don't do anything rash.'' Elias said.

"Thanks Elias.'' Jessica replied.

"You had a right to know.'' Elias said.

After that, he left. Jessica walked back inside. Amelia saw her.

"Are you alright.'' Amelia asked.

"I don't feel so well. I'm gonna head up to my room." Jessica answered.

Jessica left the kitchen and headed up to her room. She shut the door. She then closed the curtains. She walked over to her closet, she packed everything. She would be gone after getting her answers. But she couldn't stay. She had to let it go. No one would ever love her. Her sister could have everything.

The next morning, Jessica got up and headed out of the dorms before anyone was up. She headed to the headmasters office. She knocked and waited before she got permission to enter.

"Jessica, what brings you here so early.''

"I need to ask you one question.''

"Is it important that you know the answer.''

"I think it is.''

"Then ask.''

"Did you know my family.''

"Yes. Your parents contacted us when you started showing your magic. We told them to have you hide them. They were to contact us again when you were old enough but that never happened.''

"Oh.''

"Is that all.''

"I know my Judgement is coming up. I'll stay till then.''

"You're going to leave again.''

"Yes. My sister belongs here more than I do.''

"Does Klaus know about this?"

"He'd only talk me out of it. Besides he doesn't need me.''

"Jessica, talk this over with Klaus. If you still feel it's best to go, then I'll let you.''

"Thank you. That's all I ask.''

"With that, Jessica left his office. She couldn't head back to the dorms yet. So she walked around a little.

Amelia walked out of the girls' dorm. She saw Klaus heading in that direction. He stopped and saw Amelia.

"Is Jessica up yet." Klaus asked.

"She should be.'' Amelia answered.

"What aren't you telling me." Klaus asked.

"Elias came over while we were making dinner. After that she said she wasn't feeling well." Amelia answered.

"Damn.'' Klaus said.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"He upset her. So she'll be avoiding me.'' Klaus answered.

"You do what you have to do and I'll make sure to get her to your office.'' Amelia said.

Klaus left. Amelia headed back inside and headed upstairs to Jessica's room. Amelia knocked, but no answer. So she opened the door and saw the empty closer along with the unmade bed. How could she just leave? Amelia left the room and headed back downstairs and out of the dorm. Right now she had to get to class.

"Elias." Klaus said.

"Yeah.'' Elias replied.

"What did you say to Jessica.'' Klaus asked.

"The truth. You weren't even going to tell her." Elias answered.

"Hard to tell her when she avoiding me." Klaus said.

"You have to choose, Klaus. Until then let Jessica go.'' Elias replied.

"I know.'' Klaus said.

"I know you're upset with me but she had a right to know.'' Elias replied.

"And.'' Klaus said.

"She already knew. She felt it.'' Elias replied.

"I know how strong her magic is. We can't have her doing something rash." Klaus said.

Jessica just sat in a corner of the garden far away from people actually seeing her. She heard two voices. One was happier than the other. Where she sat she could see them. They had different uniforms on. So she knew they from another city.

She wasn't paying attention when she was picked up. She squealed.

"I won't hurt you, sweet girl.''

She turned her head and saw...

"Azusa.''

"Missed you.''

"I missed you too.''

"Randy.''

"You okay?" Azusa asked.

"No.'' Jessica answered.

"No physical harrm just mental.'' Randy said.

"I'm drained. My magic is all haywire now.'' Jessica replied.

"I'll fix that.'' Azusa said.

"I'm gonna leave you alone.'' Randy replied.

"Run interferance, please. Especially with Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"Will do." Randy replied.

Randy left leaving Azusa and Jessica alone.

"You have to work with Klaus.'' Azusa asked.

"Just until Judgement.'' Jessica answered.

"Hows the dorms." Azusa asked.

"Lonely. I have a room to myself.'' Jessica answered.

"And.'' Azusa said.

"My sister is here as well.'' Jessica replied.

"And making your life miserable.'' Azusa said.

"How do you do that?" Jessica asked.

"You are easy to read.'' Azusa answered.

"You really shouldn't do that.'' Jessica said.

"Not your mind sweet girl. Your body language says it all.'' Azusa replied.

"How did you know I was here?" Jessica asked.

"We have a bond no one can break." Azusa answered.

"And not many know about it. But Klaus is my Buddy. Nothing I can do about it.'' Jessica said.

"I know but he won't love you either way." Azusa replied.

"I know that more than anyone." Jessica said.

"Only he can decide his future. He might have seen it but he doesn't fully understand it. He's gonna have to hurt someone." Azusa replied.

"It's better if I just let him go before it gets to complicated.'' Jessica said.

"Sweet girl, you have to pass Judgement first. Klaus is the only one that is able to help you.'' Azusa replied.

"Will I see you after this?" Jessica asked.

"Of course, we can either meet here or the backyard.'' Azusa answered.

"Good, cause I'll need all the talking I can get, especially when I have a rough day.'' Jessica said.

"I'll look forward to it.'' Azusa replied.

"I better go or I'll be in trouble.'' Jessica said.

"Then let me walk with you.'' Azusa replied.

They walked out of the garden and towards the dorms. Jessica saw Amelia just sitting on the steps.

"This is where I leave you sweet girl.'' Azusa said.

Azusa leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then left. Amelia looked up and saw Jessica. She got up and walked towards Jessica.

"Where have you been?" Amelia asked.

"Got up early and went to see the headmaster, then went to the garden.'' Jessica answered.

"Why are you avoiding Klaus.'' Amelia asked.

"I'm not. I went to the headmaster so he could answer a question. I want to get it out of the way before Judgement.'' Jessica answered.

"Go talk to Klaus. He's worried about you.'' Amelia said.

"You better head to class before you miss it. I'll talk to him.'' Jessica replied.

Amelia left and headed to class. Jessica was thankful she didn't promise.

"Hey Jessica.''

"Randy.''

"Feeling better." Randy asked.

"Yeah Azusa knows what to say.'' Jessica answered.

"Why can't you and him just tell each other how you feel.'' Randy asked.

"It's complicated." Jessica answered.

"Well, uncomplicate it. He's hurting. He figures to keep you, he had to be friends. He wants more.'' Randy said.

"That's just it. No one knows what the future holds unless you can see it.'' Jessica replied.

"And you can.'' Randy said.

"Not during waking hours.'' Jessica replied.

"I understand but once you see the future, things will be a lot clearer.'' Randy said.

"Randy, I've got to go. A lesson with Klaus. If you're even a little late, it's a lecture you get or worse.'' Jessica replied.

"Go but just think about what I said.'' Randy said.

Jessica walked away and headed into the academy. She walked to Klaus' office. She knocked and waited. Soon the door opened and she was pulled inside. The door shut and strong arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go.'' Jessica said.

Klaus let her go reluctantly. She sat down and waited.

"Where were you this morning?" Klaus asked.

"Got up early, then went to talk to Headmaster Randolph. Got my answers." Jessica answered.

"Precious girl, you're avoiding me.'' Klaus said.

"And you know exactly why. I'm sure you talked to your brother.'' Jessica replied.

"I did.'' Klaus said.

"You should have told me before any of this began.'' Jessica replied.

"I'm going to explain. Before we met, I was already dating a girl. She fit into the family. So naturally our families accepted it, so we got engaged. But last letter from her, she said she met someone else. Someone who was around a lot more. The night we broke up, I saw my future wife." Klaus said.

"Then why does everyone hate me. My sister, Elias." Jessica replied.

"Both jealous. I read the journal and I know exactly who it is you saw. It's exactly what I saw.'' Klaus said.

"So you're family knows?" Jessica asked.

"They understand that I saw my future wife. It is rare but only the powerful can see it." Klaus answered.

"There is one thing I want to do." Jessica said.

"Tell me and I'll help." Klaus replied.

"You and I time travel." Jessica said.

"No way. We'd end up where we don't belong.'' Klaus replied.

"But with both of us, we'd be able to control it better.'' Jessica said.

"Still no. I won't let anything jepordize out future. I couldn't stand it if it got changed.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"No Jessica.'' Klaus replied.

"You're inferating and stubborn." Jessica said.

"Don't forget strict, single-minded.'' Klaus replied.

Jessica got up and headed to the door. She had the door opened, but it slammed shut.

"Let me out.'' Jessica said.

"No, our first argument and you leave.'' Klaus replied.

"Why do I leave? Simple things are gonna be said that neither of us can take back.'' Jessica said.

Klaus released the door but Jessica didn't leave.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I can't walk out knowing you're mad at me." Jessica answered.

"Precious girl, no matter how mad I am, I wouldn't let you leave.'' Klaus said.

"But...'' Jessica said.

"No time travel. I'm not chancing losing you if something changes." Klaus replied.

"Kluas.'' Jessica said.

"You see the future when you sleep. We can do that." Klaus replied.

"Can't now." Jessica said.

"I know neither of us are tired. Until then let's work on Deviation.'' Klaus replied.

"Outside again.'' Jessica said.

They left his office and headed out to the courtyard.

"I'm gonna use an attack spell, and you're gonna attack back.'' Klaus said.

Jessica was prepared for his attack and used Deflection, she chanted something and used it on Klaus. He attacked again and she use Deviation. Causing him to stumble back.

"You used Deflection the first time, why?" Klaus asked.

"It was so I could set up Deviation, it's easier to handle.'' Jessica answered.

"You're stronger than I am, and you're control is amazing." Klaus said.

"But that's just it, when I have a husband and a family, only one of use will need it.'' Jessica replied.

"But you husband wouldn't let you give up your magic.'' Klaus said.

"Won't give it up. Just not use it on unimportant things.'' Jessica replied.

"So the flowers and plants won't suffer.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus, don't make fun of me.'' Jessica replied.

"I'm sorry.'' Klaus said.

"How well do you know Azusa and Randy." Jessica asked.

"Not to well. Only know their from Hinomoto.'' Klaus answered.

"Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"How well do you know them.'' Klaus asked.

"I remember when our parents were alive, we'd go visit Himomoto. My sister used to play with Tsukasa, Azusa's younger brother. Azusa and I would sit and talk. Our parents thought one of use would marry them. But once the war over there started, we lost contact." Jessica answered.

"So you know them well.'' Klaus said.

"Just Azusa. We have a bond that nothing could change it.'' Jessica replied.

"Is he?'' Klaus asked.

"No. He's not my future.'' Jessica answered.

"Good.'' Klaus said.

"Don't get jealous." Jessica replied.

"I'm not, I'm just looking out for what will be mine.'' Klaus said.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Jessica asked.

"I just might but can't say till after Judgement.'' Klaus answered.

''Which is coming up soon.'' Jessica said.

"Then back to work." Klaus replied.

Jessica started with Advanced Fire Throwing, then working her way to Electrokinesis and Energy Beams, Blasts, Sparks and Waves. Going from there to Laser Bolts, Light Darts, Plasma Balls and Termal Balls and Blasts. Klaus was the targert for all of it.

"What else you got?" Klaus asked.

"Force Fields and Force Blasts." Jessica answered.

"Set it up." Klaus said.

Jessica closed her eyes ans concentrated. Soon she was surrounded by the Force Field.

"Go ahead and try." Jessica said.

Klaus threw everything he had at her. She saw her chance, she dropped the shield and held out her hand and a blast of force serged at Klaus. It sent him flying.

"Good work, precious girl.'' Klaus said.

"You okay.'' Jessica asked.

"A little dazed but fine. The Force Blasts are powerful.'' Klaus answered.

"I know.'' Jessica said.

"We can do the rest tomorrow. But for now go rest, cause tonight we have important magic to work on.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"My sister is on her way. She's at the front door now." Jessica answered.

"How long have you been Sensing?" Klaus asked.

"Since Lochlyn was born. Always knew where she was.'' Jessica answered.

"Go back to the dorm. I'll come get you after dinner.'' Klaus said.

Jessica didn't argue. She left Klaus and started towards the dorms. She saw her sister heading to where she had just been. She wasn't worried. Klaus was smart. He also had a plan. Jessica headed inside the girls' dorm. She headed up to her room. But was stopped by Amelia.

"Did you talk to Klaus.'' Amelia asked.

"Yeah, everythings fine.'' Jessica answered.

"Glad to hear it.'' Amelia said.

"Is it possible for me to make a cake or cookies." Jessica asked.

"You can do that while I work on dinner.'' Amelia answered.

They headed towards the kitchen. Amelia opened the vack door before starting on dinner. Jessica got everything she needed to make her special white chocolate chip cookies. She knew baking cleared out her head. So she focused on the cookies.

Half an hour later, the sweet smell filled the kitchen. Jessica had the cookies cooling on the counter.

"Hope I get one.'' Amelia said.

"There is still one thing I have to do.'' Jessica replied.

So Jessica got to working on the white chocolate whipped cream frosting. Once she got that done, she put it in the freezer to cool faster.

"Jessica, need help with them.'' Amelia asked.

"Of course. It will go faster.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica pulled out the frosting. Her and Amelia got to work. Side-by-side they workded together frosting the cookies.

"How many you need?" Amelia asked.

"Three dozen.'' Jessica answered.

"Okay.'' Amelia said.

"I made extra so you can have them.'' Jessica replied.

"Thank you.'' Amelia said.

"I only need a place to hide them till after dinner." Jessica replied.

"Won't need to hide them. We can eat in here.'' Amelia said.

"Good.'' Jessica replied.

They continued until the last cookie was frosted. Amelia helped Jessica put the cookies in a box. There was still a dozen left. They put them on a plate. Amelia went back to working on dinner. Jessica chanted a spell and a purple and white ribbon tied up the box of cookies. A piece of paper appeared with writing.

"How did you learn that?" Amelia asked.

"Been doing it since I can remember." Jessica answered.

"Good to have around Christmas.'' Amelia said.

"Especially if your tired.'' Jessica replied.

Amelia eventually put dinner in front of Jessica before taking it to the dining hall. Amelia walked back in.

"Saw the look on your sister's face. It was almost pleasurable to see it so upset." Amelia said.

"Then his plan is working. She'll try again in a few days." Jessica replied.

"By then your Judgement should be ruled." Amelia said.

"Yep. Klaus and I are going over everything I know ansdwhat I don't, he's teaching me. Of course I have no problem learning it.'' Jessica replied.

"So what about tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Divination through dreams.'' Jessica answered.

"Heard of it, never tried it.'' Amelia said.

"It's rare and only powerful wizard or wizardess can do it." Jessica replied.

"And you're one of them." Amelia said.

"Of course but I try to never use it. It just happens.'' Jessica replied.

"Usually when you sleep.'' Amelia said.

"Yeah, it's the only way it works.'' Jessica replied.

'' You and Klaus going to work on it." Amelia said.

"Yeah. He's coming after dinner." Jessica replied.

"I could say something but I won't.'' Amelia said.

"Just don't say anything to Lochlyn. She'll ruin it if she finds out." Jessica replied.

Jessica finished eating, so she put the dish into the sink.

"Don't worry about the dishes. A couple of girls do that.'' Amelia said.

They were still talking when Lochlyn walked in. Jessica saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessica asked.

"As if you don't know. You spent most of the day with him.'' Lochlyn answered.

"Yeah working on passing Judgement." Jessica said.

"Better be all because I want him.'' Lochlyn replied.

"What if he has a girlfriend." Jessica asked.

"She's not around to take care of him, if he has one." Lochlyn answered.

"You should ask him. Take out the guess work.'' Amelia said.

"Won't see him for a few days." Lochlyn replied.

"Do you know why?" Jessica asked.

"He said he was gonna be busy." Lochlyn answered.

"If you're done, you should start on your homework." Amelia said.

Lochlyn left and headed upstairs. Amelia and Jessica talked until they were interrupted.

"Jessica, you have a visitor. Don't worry about being later. He asked especially.''

Jessica got up and grabbed the box. She followed the Housemother to the front door. Once there, Jessica saw Klaus.

"Off you go and behave.''

Jessica walked out followed by Klaus. Klaus lead her to his office and walked inside.

"It's strange being here after hours." Jessica said.

"Are you scared to be alone with me.'' Klaus asked.

"Not scared. Just uncomfortable." Jessica answered.

"Don't be, you know me.'' Klaus said.

They sat down. Jessica handed the box to Klaus.

"What's this?" Klaus asked.

"Just open it.'' Jessica answered.

Klaus undid the ribbon. Then read the note before opening the box. The sweet smell of White Chooclate Chip cookies fill his office.

"You made these." Klaus asked.

"Of course, another thing I'm good at." Jessica answered.

"No magic." Klaus said.

"None. Never use it while baking. The only thing I used it for was the ribbon and note." Jessica replied.

Klaus took out a cookie and ate it.

"Oh, wow.'' Klaus said.

"You like them." Jessica asked.

"Yes. They are delicious." Klaus answered.

"Glad you like them.'' Jessica said.

Klaus set the box down on the desk.

"Now what do you need." Klaus asked.

"Not a lot. Just a place to sleep and a blanket." Jessica answered.

"We are sleeping here tonight and I have what you need." Klaus said.

"You thought ahead.'' Jessica replied.

"Of course, I want you to be comfortable.'' Klaus said.

''Klaus, will you tell me about your furture wife.'' Jessica asked.

"I can do better, when we sleep, you'll see it.'' Klaus answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

"Precious girl, I only meant it's hard to describe her.'' Klaus replied.

"I understand.'' Jessica said.

"Is there a spell you need." Klaus asked.

"No, we need to fall asleep naturally otherwise we don't know when we'd wake up.'' Jessica answered.

"So we talk or what?" Klaus asked.

"Do what you'd normally do, keep busy or whatever you do." Jessica answered.

"I still have some work but it won't be enough. It will only fill a few hours." Klaus said.

"There has to be something we can do." Jessica replied.

"There might be but you would have to really trust me.'' Klaus said.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"First we'd have to get comfortable.'' Klaus answered.

Klaus lead her over to the couch. Klaus sat down and pulled Jessica onto his lap.

"I don't think this is a good idea.'' Jessica said.

''Not really but I don't care.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"Yeah.'' Klaus replied.

"We better not do something. What if our future isn't each other.'' Jessica asked.

"We've both seen it. Our future is already written out for us." Klaus answered.

"But...'' Jessica said.

"I know precious girl. No matter what Judgement holds, we'll be together.'' Klaus replied.

"But you can't give this up.'' Jessica said.

"I wouldn't have too. Both of our futures are written. Yours and mine as one.'' Klaus replied.

"Besides us, does anyone else know?" Jessica asked.

"Elias, but no one else here knows." Klaus answered.

"Maybe we should tell Headmaster Randolph.'' Jessica said.

"After Judgement. I promise we'll tell him.'' Klaus replied.

"Oh Klaus." Jessica said.

"I know.'' Klaus replied.

Jessica got off of Klaus.

"You should finish your work.'' Jessica said.

"There is always tomorrow.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus, you've never put off something only to do it later.'' Jessica said.

"You're right. Besides I have plans for tomorrow.'' Klaus replied.

"Okay.'' Jessica said.

"Precious girl don't worry, I'll be done so we can finish practicing.'' Klaus replied.

"You'll probably leave after you take me back to the dorms.'' Jessica said.

"Right. I shouldn't be long. So don't make plans for dinner." Klaus replied.

"I do have plans for lunch.'' Jessica said.

"Do I want to know.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus, I can get Elias to help me." Jessica said.

"He's not as strong as you are, so you'll have to be easy on him.'' Klaus replied.

"Then I can get Azusa.'' Jessica said.

"No, Elias will be fine. I don't want you mixing magic.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus, are you trying to keep Azusa and I apart.'' Jessica asked.

"In a way, yes.'' Klaus answered.

"Klaus, he'd never hurt me.'' Jessica said.

"How sure of it are you.'' Klaus asked.

"Klaus, you're not telling me something.'' Jessica answered.

"It's only to protect you. So until after Judgement stay away from him.'' Klaus said.

Jessica didn't question it anymore, only doing so would have made Klaus upset with her. She watched as Klaus got up and start his work. Jessica sat down and got comfortable.

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing, just trying to clear my head.'' Jessica answered.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you.'' Klaus asked.

"No, my head has to be clear before falling asleep. Otherwise Divination won't work.'' Jessica answered.

"I know staying away from Azusa will be hard to do but he'll understand I'm doing it to help you.'' Klaus said.

"He understands. But the way you said it, it hurt.'' Jessica replied.

"And I'm sorry. But you shouldn't mix magic. I know what's required to pass. So does Elias.'' Klaus said.

"I still have to clear my head." Jessica replied.

"What can I do to help?" Klaus asked.

"You are helping." Jessica answered.

"Precious girl, I know you. Let me help you. I know if I leave you alone, your thoughts get to you.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.'' Jessica replied.

"No, it's true. You truely can't clear your head.'' Klaus said.

"I know.'' Jessica replied.

"So what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Everything.'' Jessica answered.

"Not everything. You're doubting yourself. Let's clear your head.'' Klaus said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jessica asked.

Klaus walked back over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Jessica closer.

"Now there is only one way to really clear your head." Klaus answered.

"It's not a good idea. We should wait." Jessica said.

"You're right." Klaus replied.

"It's just until we are certain about the future.'' Jessica said.

"I know.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"Let me hold you a little longer. Then I'll finish working before we sleep.'' Klaus replied.

"You know you could have done this anytime." Jessica said.

"I know but it didn't seem right." Klaus replied.

"I'm not a student. Why would it matter?" Jessica asked.

"It wouldn matter. I just don't want rumors about you to start." Klaus answered.

"A little late for that." Jessica said.

"Meaning." Klaus replied.

"Lochlyn has started a few. She thinks if everyone thinks it, it will run me off." Jessica said.

"And has it?" Klaus asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"Don't lie." Klaus said.

"I was ready to leave after Judgement because you don't need me." Jessica replied.

"I do need you. How else do I know when you sister is after me." Klaus said.

"You would have figured it out. You're smart." Jessica replied.

"Precious girl, you're special. You have a place in my heart." Klaus said.

Jessica slid off his lap.

"You better finish work." Jessica said.

"Really don't want too.'' Klaus replied.

"The sooner you finish, the less you'll worry about it.'' Jessica said.

"Of course, you're right." Klaus replied.

"I just figured with you busy tomorrow, you'd finish tonight so you wouldn't worry while we're together." Jessica said.

"See you're smart, too.'' Klaus replied.

Klaus got up and headed to his desk. He sat down and began filling out paperwork.

"You don't have to sit and watch.'' Klaus said.

"What can I do?" Jessica asked.

"You can read." Klaus answered.

Klaus got up and headed to the book shelf and pulled out a book. He walked over to Jessica and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Basic magic." Klaus answered.

Klaus went back to his desk. He watched Jessica as she opened the book. She skimmed through and understood. She was halfway through when a picture fell out.

"Klaus.''

"Hmm."

"Is this yours."

"What?"

"A picture fell out of the book.''

"Oh.''

"Does it belong to you.''

"The book belongs to my older brother.''

"There are three of you.''

"Yes. That is my brother's fiancée.''

"Tell me the truth. Were you ever engaged or was it a story.''

"I lied about that. The girl did break up with me cause I was always busy. But that was a year before I met you."

"Why lie, I would have understood.''

"I know and I'm sorry. It was unexcusable to hurt you.''

"Klaus, stop. Tormenting yourself won't solve anything.''

"I can't help it. Knowing I lied to you.''

"Did you honestly think it was the right thing to do at the time.''

"At the time, yes. But not anymore.''

"You told me everything.''

"Yes. I promise.''

"Next time you decided to lie...''

"There won't be a next time.''

"Klaus, if you think it's going to hurt me in any way, talk to me about it. I'll understand.''

"I just don't want to hurt you.''

"Not telling me the whole truth hurt too. Know you really didn't trust me.''

"I do trust you.''

"Then talk to me. I'm smarter than I look.''

Klaus went right back to work. Jessica set the book aside. She sat back and closed her eyes. She knew where her sister was. Then she felt the dark energy. Her defenses rose so she used all her focus on creating a Force Field to protect the room. Klaus felt the magic of the Force Field. He knew she felt something. He walked over to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Something dark is coming."

"Can you place it exactly."

"Outside. Watching us in here. Knows how to get in.''

"Precious girl, keep going.''

"It's someone who knows me. Gonna try and change the future.''

"Where outside."

"Klaus, outside. Not really sure.''

"Hold onto the Force Field. I'm gonna do somthing.''

"Be careful and make sure to come back.''

Klaus went back to his desk and pulled out a mirror. He did what he had to find out what was outside. It was to dark to see what it was.

"I'm gonna have to leave the office.''

"Take your wand and be careful.''

"I will. You keep up the Force Field unless they come in. Then attack.''

"Klaus.''

"I know, precious girl. I'll be careful. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything change our future.''

He kissed her forehead before leaving his office. Jessica sensed the darkness creeping into the school. She dropped the Force Field only to bring up a personal one. She knew she couldn't fight if the whole room was protected. Jessica it coming closer. She had to get out before it was to late. She had to drop the Force Field to Teleport out.

Jessica concentrated on the spell and used Klaus as the focal point. It would take her to him. The darkness came into the office just as she Teleported out.

Klaus felt the magic, he knew what was gonna happen. He moved a bit. He then saw Jessica.

"Klaus.''

"Precious girl, you okay?"

"Yeah. Had to leave. The darkness invaded the office.''

"Why did you drop the Force Field."

"Only did it for a personal one. I wouldn't be able to fight with it.''

"But you teleported.''

"Yes. I had to get out fast.''

"So it's inside.''

"Yes.''

"Let me handle this.''

"Klaus.''

"Yeah.''

"Will this ruin anything.''

"Only if we let it. Now all you need to do is keep yourself safe.''

Klaus carefully headed back inside and to his office. He used everything he had to clear out his office. He then went back to Jessica.

"You tired now.''

"Yes.''

"You relax. I only have a couple papers to sign then I'll join you.''

"Won't sleep without you.''

"I know.''

Klaus went back to signing the last few papers. Jessica relaxed and watched Klaus. All the time she spent with him, she forgot how good he looked. He was perfect. No wonder why her sister wanted her life.

Only fate could choose your future. No matter what the heart wants. Klaus finished working. He got up and headed to the couch.

"Ready, precious girl.''

He held out his hand and Jessica took it. He helped her up. He lead her over to a corner that had blankets and pillows.

"What do you need?" Klaus asked.

"For us to see out future, we have to be touching. Otherwise the future could change.'' Jessica answered.

"I really think I'm going to like this." Klaus said.

"Figured you would.'' Jessica replied.

They got comfortable on the floor. Klaus held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. Immediately, their dreams began. As long as they were touching, their dreams were intertwined. The future began to reveal itself. They saw what they had seen before. Their lives were diffinetly connected. Klaus was her future and Jessica was his. But the only thing was, the time was only a few months. Jessica had seen the calender on the wall.

The next morning, they woke up. Klaus still held her.

"You okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but something was different.'' Jessica answered.

"Do you remember what was different?" Klaus asked.

"The time or month on the walkk said April of next year.'' Jessica answered.

"That's six months from now.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.''

"I know.''

"Do you really.''

"Yes precious girl, I do. But we don't have to follow exactly unless we want it.''

"But it's already written out for us.''

"It is. But do you really want it.''

"Honestly, I've always wanted exactly what my parents had.''

"We can have that.''

"Knowing you, I still find it hard to believe.''

"What, that I could actually love you.''

"I know you do but I mean love me enought to...''

"Marry you.''

"Exactly.''

"Of course I want that. We've seen our lives together.''

"You know I'm only making sure. I don't want to doubt this.''

"I understand.''

"Klaus.''

"What?"

"You know how I am. I have to be absolutely sure about it.''

"I know. You need to let me worry about this.''

"Klaus.''

"What now?"

"You're gonna have company.''

"Alright, let's clean up and then I'll walk you back. I'll let the housemother know to let you sleep a little more.''

"You'll be back for dinner. I just want you to stay safe.''

"I will. I promise.''

They cleaned up where they had slept. Klaus put everything into a drawer. They left his office. It was peaceful this early in the morning. They walked to the girls' dorm. Jessica was ready to head inside with Klaus, but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

Klaus pulled her close and kissed her. He truely kissed her. Once the kiss ended, Klaus didn't let go.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to do that.''

"I won't complain if you want to do that more.''

"I'm gonna go in, explain and then head out.''

"Klaus.''

"Yeah.''

"Does kissing me embarrass you?"

"Just a little.''

"Then I embarrass you.''

"No, precious girl. I just want what we do private no on should see us. It can be used against you if they know.''

"But I'm the embarrassment. I know I am.''

"Jessica, stop.''

Jessica headed inside and up to her room. Klaus didn't know how to fix this. He walked inside and explained to the housemother before leaving again.

Elias saw his brother.

"What's wrong?" Elias asked.

"Jessica is upset with me.'' Klaus answered.

"What did you do?" Elias asked.

"Nothing. She thinks she's an embarrassment." Klaus answered.

"Was that before or after you kissed her.'' Elias asked.

"After.'' Klaus answered.

"There you go, no girl wants to feel that way after being kissed.'' Elias said.

"What do I do?" Klaus asked.

"Get her something to show her how you feel. Make her see a side of you no one sees.'' Elias answered.

"I need you to work with her while I'm gone. She knows to not use full power.'' Klaus said.

"How powerful is she.'' Elias asked.

"More than me and she can control it. She holds back when it comes to me.'' Klaus answered.

"So she'll hold back with me.'' Elias asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't like to hurt people.'' Klaus answered.

"I'll get her to talk to me and find out what's going on.'' Elias said.

"I'll owe you.'' Klaus replied.

The brothers parted ways and went about their day.

Lochlyn barged into Jessica's room while Jessica was changing.

"You bitch.'' Lochlyn said.

"What did I do now?" Jessica asked.

"You spent the night with him. You know I want him.'' Lochlyn answered.

"It was only for Judgement.'' Jessica said.

"You should leave. I mean really. I belong here. I should marry and get a happy ending. I'll only get that without you here." Lochlyn replied.

Before Jessica knew it, her sister lunged at her. Jessica didn't see the athme Lochlyn had, but it was too late when it was embedded into her. Lochly eventually left. Jessica didn't cry, she leaned against the wall for support. She couldn't heal herself so she used Astral Projection to get Elias.

Elias felt the shift. He then saw Jessica.

"Jess.''

"Girls' dorm, now. Don't question.''

The image disappeared. Elias headed to the girls' dorm.

Amelia was walking out. Amelia saw Elias.

"I need to get to Jessica's room, now.'' Elias said.

No questions, Amelia lead him upstairs to Jessica's room. The door was open. Elias walked in and saw Jessica against the wall. He saw the athme sticking out of her.

"Jess, who did this?" Elias asked.

"Lochlyn." Jessica answered.

"We need to get you to the headmaster.'' Elias said.

"Can you teleport." Amelia asked.

"To dangerous. It'll use to much energy.'' Jessica answered.

"Let me. Just let me carry you. Klaus would be upset if something happens.'' Elias said.

Elias picked her up and carried her out of the girls' dorm and into the academy. He finally made it to the headmaster's office. He knocked, finally getting an answer.

"Elias, what's wrong?" Headmaster asked.

"Can you fix her." Elias answered.

"Who did this." Headmaster asked.

"Lochlyn." Elias answered.

"I can fix this, then she'll be in the infirmary." Headmaster said.

"Klaus isn't here.'' Elias replied.

"I know, he went into town. He'll find out when he gets back.'' Headmaster said.

"It's not good to keep this from him.'' Jessica replied.

"Keep still, I'll fix this." Headmaster said.

"But Klaus.'' Jessica replied.

"He'll know as soon as he gets back." Elias said.

Headmaster Randolph removed the athme after he got her to sleep.

"Elias, go get Professor Merkulova. Tell him he needs healing herbs or what he had." Headmaster said.

Elias left the office and did what was asked of him He soon returned with Professor Merkulova following.

"Let me at this." Merkilova said.

Elias and Headmaster Randolph let Merkulova work. Soon the healing would begin.

"She's got extraordinary power flowing through her.'' Merkulova said.

"Klaus has said as much.'' Randolph replied.

"She's healing. She needs to be in the infirmary. I can watch her from there.'' Merkulova said.

Headmaster touched Jessica and they were teleported to the infirmary. Elias and Merkulova soon joined them.

"Elias, you can stay with her." Headmaster said.

"What about her sister?" Elias asked.

"She will be taken care of." Headmaster answered.

"Klaus should be the one punishing Lochlyn." Elias said.

"Yes that's true but I know her sister is after Klaus. So I'll hand out punishment.'' Headmaster replied.

"Okay.'' Elias said.

"Now don't be worrying. Klaus will know once he gets back I've already sent a message. He'll be back after he does what he needs to do." Headmaster replied.

"Just don't need him to worry.'' Elias said.

"Does he know.'' Headmaster asked.

"That she's his wife, yes.'' Elias answered.

"They both know they're each others future.'' Headmaster said.

"Does anyone know how powerful she is." Elias asked.

"We've been watching her since she was little. Klaus is the only on to really know. He's given us reports." Headmaster answered.

"Will this mess with her Judgement." Elias asked.

"It shouldn't but Klaus and you will need to be there.'' Headmaster answered.

"We'll be there.'' Elias said.

"Now stay and relax. I'll take care of the rest.'' Headmaster replied.

Headmaster Randolph disappeared.

"I'm so sorry. I should have gotten there sooner. But I'm glad you used Astral Projection to tell me. Klaus is gonna go on a rampage." Elias said.

"No he won't.'' Jessica replied.

"Jess.'' Elias said.

"I'm fine, sore but still here.'' Jessica replied.

"Klaus will kill her for this.'' Elias said.

"No he won't. He'll just be more protective of me. Besides the Headmaster is taking care of this." Jessica replied.

"Enough talking young lady." Merkulova said.

"Professor Merkulova." Jessica asked.

"Yes.'' Merkulova answered.

"Thank you.'' Jessica said.

"I only helped. You were healing yourself.'' Merkulova replied.

"It's true Jess, once the athme was removed, Professor Merkulova applied something.'' Elias said.

"And you started healing from the inside.'' Merkulova replied.

"Thank you.'' Jessica said.

"You're welcome.'' Merkulova replied.

"Now relax. Klaus will be back when you wake up next.'' Elias said.

Jessica closed her eyes and fell asleep. Elias kept himself busy.

Klaus got back as soon as he could. He headed right for the infirmary. Elias saw him So Elias met him.

"She okay?" Klaus asked.

"She says she's fine, but honestly it took a lot out of her." Elias answered.

"Do they know who did this?" Klaus asked.

"Yes and Headmaster is taking care of it.'' Elias answered.

"Elias.'' Klaus said.

"It was her sister. Jess, Astral Projected to me so I could find her.'' Elias replied.

"That was genius but stupid." Klaus said.

"No one would have found her until it was to late. She had to do what she though was right. So don't lecture her.'' Elias replied.

"Believe me, I won't.'' Klaus said.

"Headmaster knows she's your future wife.'' Elias replied.

"You didn't tell him.'' Klaus said.

"No. He already knew." Elias replied.

Klaus walked over to where Jessica was laying. She sensed Klaus.

"Hey." Jessica said.

"You really should be sleeping." Klaus replied.

"I know but..." Jessica said.

"No buts, precious girl. Relax and heal.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"No, just relax and heal. I need you better for what I have planned." Klaus replied.

Jessica closed her eyes. She was using to much magic to heal.

"Jess, relax. Ease up on the magic. You'll only drain yourself more." Elias said.

Jessica knew Elias was right. But she knew she couldn't. Klaus grabbed her hand. Elias took his leave.

"Jessica.''

"Hmm.''

"Is it posssible to not use magic.'' Klaus asked.

"Yes, but my body knows this was inflicted unnaturally.'' Jessica answered.

"How's that going to work when we have children.'' Klaus asked.

"My body knows the difference. Once I'm married, it will change.'' Jessica answered.

"Change.'' Klaus said.

"Yeah. The healing power will ease up. Go dormant but it will only do so when I'm married and pregnant.'' Jessica replied.

"Are you sure it happen?" Klaus asked.

"Before Azusa's lost hos parents, his mother explained it to me. She said since I was born to non-magic parents, I would marry and have my own children. She knew about the healing powers and told me once I became pregnant, they would lie dormant until after I give birth." Jessica answered.

"Okay, just making certain.'' Klaus said.

"I know.'' Jessica replied.

"So just relax and heal.'' Klaus said.

"Did you finish what you had to do?" Jessica asked.

"Headmaster Randolph excused me from it." Klaus answered.

"How?" Jessica asked.

''Used family emergency as the excuse.'' Klaus answered.

''Family emergency.'' Jessica said.

"Yeah. He said my fiancee was hurt.'' Klaus replied.

"But I'm not that yet.'' Jessica said.

"I know that. But precious girl get better first.'' Klaus replied.

"Do you need to be anywhere else?" Jessica asked.

"No.'' Klaus answered.

"Then will you stay with me." Jessica asked.

"Of course, precious girl." Klaus answered.

Jessica closed her eyes once again and soon relaxed. She felt Klaus gently stroking her hand. Jessica finally relaxed and fell asleep. Klaus just hoped she dreamed good dreams. He kept watch over her. She shifted to get comfortable. She gripped his hand tighter. Klaus took the hint. He then felt the dark magic. He had to keep it outside of here. Jessica couldn't handle another attack. Klaus got up and left the infirmary. He headed outside only to see Elias and Randy fighting Azusa. Klaus used his magic to help fight.

"I thought you loved her.'' Randy said.

"Only need her for her power. Never loved her.'' Azusa replied.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because she's powerful. She's make a perfect wife for me.'' Azusa answered.

"You don't love her, so leave her alone.'' Randy said.

They continued fighting.

"Elias, protect Jessica. I've got this.'' Klaus said.

Elias headed inside to protect Jessica. Jessica had woke up.

"Elias, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I'm suppose to protect you.'' Elias answered.

"The dark magic is outside.'' Jessica said.

"Yes.'' Elias replied

Jessica sensed Klaus and Randy outside. She also sensed...

"Azusa. He's using dark magic." Jessica said.

"Jess.'' Elias replied.

"I can't help, I know. But I can use the Force Field to protect myself. You need to get the Headmaster." Jessica said.

Elias waited till she was protecting herself before he left. He went to get the Headmaster.

"What is it now, Elias?"

"Klaus and Randy are fighting Azusa.''

"Thought I felt the darkness. Go back to Jessica. I'll help Klaus and Randy.''

Headmaster Randolph teleported to Klaus. Elias headed back to Jessica. Elias sat by Jessica inside the Force Field.

"Jess.'' Elias said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Things will be okay." Elias answered.

"I just worry.'' Jessica said.

"I do too.'' Elias replied.

"Just have to wait.'' Jessica said.

"Did you even know Azusa was this evil.'' Elias asked.

"No.'' Jessica answered.

"Jessica.'' Elias said.

"They're gonna blame me for this, aren't they.'' Jessica replied.

"No. Klaus won't let them.'' Elias said.

"But I was associated with him.'' Jessica replied.

"Jess, a long time ago he was a good person. Something changed him.'' Elias said.

"But he was or is after me.'' Jessica replied.

"Randy, Klaus and Headmaster are out there fighting him. Don't give up. Besides I want to see Klaus squirm.'' Elias said.

"Meaning.'' Jessica asked.

"When he finally asks you to marry him. I want to see it.'' Elias answered.

"Elias, you will not use that against him. Otherwise I'll give him my blessing to torture you.'' Jessica said.

"You wouldn't.'' Elias replied.

"Try me.'' Jessica said.

"Alright, I won't ruin it.'' Elias replied.

"Thank you.'' Jessica said.

"Keep the Force Field up, I'm gonna got check.'' Elias replied.

Before Elias even moved, Randy walked in. He walked over.

"What's wrong, Randy?" Jessica asked.

"Klaus told me to help protect you.'' Randy answered.

"Elias.'' Jessica said.

"What?" Elias asked.

"Somethings wrong. I can feel it.'' Jessica answered.

"Can you tell what or who." Randy asked.

"I can sense it, I'm not sure.'' Jessica answered.

"Jess, how close.'' Elias asked.

"Don't know. I'll use more energy by doing so.'' Jessica answered.

"Elias, do you have an extra uniform.'' Randy asked.

"No." Elias answered.

"What are you thinking?" Jessica asked.

"Glamour to look like Jessica. Azusa will stop fighting if she goes with him.'' Randy answered.

"No.'' Jessica said.

"Klaus will be upset with her.'' Elias replied.

"It's the only way for them to trap him.'' Randy said.

"But Klaus will be mad at me.'' Jessica replied.

"Can you go help and get Klaus, please.'' Elias asked.

"Sure.'' Randy answered.

Randy headed back out to help. Soon Klaus walked in.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Randy wants to use Glamour to look like Jess. But she's worried you'd be upset with her.'' Elias answered.

"Is it the only way.'' Klaus asked.

"If Azusa thinks he has me, he'll stop fighting.'' Jessica answered.

"Can you do it or does Elias need to do it.'' Klaus asked.

"I can do it but it's gonna use a lot of energy.'' Jessica answered.

"I'll help. All I need is the incantation.'' Elias said.

"You'll just have to repeat after me.'' Jessica replied.

Klaus leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Precious girl once it's done, you need to rest. I'll send Randy back.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.''

"Yeah.''

Klaus knew what she needed to hear, so he leaned even closer and whispered in her ear. He then left infirmary. Randy walked in.

"We ready.'' Randy asked.

"Yes.'' Elias answered.

"Elias, focus on my face, hair other features. Get them memorized then look at Randy." Jessica said.

Elias did as she instructed. He memorized every feature about Jessica.

Then Jessica began the incantation, Elias repeated the words with his wand pointed at Randy. Once the last word was spoken, the change was done.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah.''

"Give him my school uniform. Azusa had to think it's me.'' Jessica said.

Elias handed over Jessica's uniform. Randy went to change. Once he was done changing, he walked back in.

"This feels weird.''

"It will only last until he's trapped.'' Jessica said.

Randy as Jessica left infirmary and headed outside. He headed towards Azusa.

"You finally came to your senses.'' Azusa said.

"Yes.''

"Good, cause he'd never love you.'' Azusa said.

Randy got closer to Azusa and the fighting stopped.

"Why were you all fighting?" Randy asked.

"It was over you actually.'' Azusa answered.

"It can stop now." Randy said.

Elias walked out and stood beside Klaus.

"She said to do it now.'' Elias whispered.

Klaus nodded and then cast an entrapment spell. It trapped Azusa. The Headmaster made the spell stronger.

Azusa had no clue what was happening until he tried to pull Randy/Jessica closer.

Randy moved out of reach and the Glamour spell faded.

"What the hell is going on?" Azusa asked.

"Just know you'll never get to Jessica.'' Randy answered.

"Klaus, I'll handle this. You go be with Jessica.'' Headmaster Randolph said.

Klaus headed inside to be with Jessica.

"Hey.''

"Did it work?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. If I didn't know it was Randy, I almost thought it was you.'' Klaus answered.

"You're smarter than you know but you have to give Elias all the credit.'' Jessica said.

"But I know you helped.'' Klaus replied.

Elias walked in and walked over.

"Klaus said I helped you." Jessica said.

"She only said the words. I repeated. She never even used magic.'' Elias replied.

"To much energy while I'm healing.'' Jessica said.

"And you're sister knew if she'd take you out, you wouldn't have time with me.'' Klaus replied.

"Of course. She figured with me gone, she'd get everything she wanted.'' Jessica said.

"What did she want?" Elias asked.

"She's always wanted everything I had.'' Jessica answered.

"Remember I had you keep eyes and ears on her.'' Klaus said.

"Yeah.'' Elias replied.

"She was after Klaus. Even after I said you had a girlfriend. She figured no girlfriend, she had a chance.'' Jessica said.

"So she wanted your life because you had me. You have power.'' Klaus replied.

"No, she wanted me miserable so she could be happy. She's jealous. She wanted me unhappy so she could have the perfect man. Who would ever love me after they'd seen her.'' Jessica said.

"Doesn't matter. You need to rest.'' Klaus replied.

"I'm fine. Just sore where the entrance of the athme went in.'' Jessica said.

"Let's see what Professor Merkulova says first.'' Klaus replied.

Klaus left her to get Merkulova.

"I knew he was gonn be like this.'' Jesica said.

"Like what?" Elias asked.

"Over protective.'' Jessica answered.

"It's a good thing. Klaus only does that for the people he cares about." Elias said.

"You'll find someone." Jessica replied.

"Did you see that.'' Elias asked.

"Of course. You'll finish school first, then you'll meet your future wife.'' Jessica answered.

"How will I know for sure.'' Elias asked.

"As sure as I know Luca will find someone to love him for who he is.'' Jessic answered.

"Now I know it's serious.'' Elias said.

Soon Klaus walked over with Professor Merkulova. He checked her over.

"She definitely healed but still needs to take it easy.'' Merulova said.

"So I can get out of here?" Jessica asked.

"Yes but take it easy. No magic unless you have to.'' Merkulova answered.

"No magic at all.'' Klaus said.

"I'll go get you some of your clothes." Elias replied.

"If you see Amelia, have her do it. I don't need you digging through my personal things.'' Jessica said.

Elias left after so he could get her clothes. Merkulova left Klaus and Jessica alone.

"You heard him precious girl, no magic.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.''

"No. You don't. Not gonna let you.''

"But Klaus.''

"No. I'm not going to let you risk your health for a little magic. Let me be the one to protect you.''

"You already do that.''

"Not good enough.''

"Yes you do. You handled Azusa.''

"Precious girl, I don't want to chance losing you. So between now and Judgement you'll relax. We can go over basic but nothing else.''

Jessica knew not to argue with Klaus. So she just layed there.

"Jessica, what now?"

"Nothing.''

"I did it again, didn't I.''

"I know you're gonna be protective over me but don't over protect.''

"I'm gonna be no matter what.''

"That I know but you worrying and operprotectiveness, I just worry I'll get stressed out.''

"Relax and let me worry. Neither one of us needs the stress.''

"When is Judgement?"

"Next Monday. Then there will be the Halloween party Saturday.''

"We need costumes.''

"I'll get us permission to go into town. So we can get something.''

"Okay.''

"But for now rest till Elias gets back, then you'll get dressed and then we'll get out of here.''

"You have something in mind.''

"Figured my office so you can rest a little more.''

"Klaus.''

"Yeah.''

"You still have dinner planned.''

Of course.''

"Tell me how you want me to dress.''

"If you have a nice dress, wear it.''

''Okay.''

"Precious girl, you'll see why later. Now rest.''

Jessica closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Klaus.''

"What?"

"Someone's coming.''

"Should be Elias.''

"It's not Elias.''

"Jessica.''

"Elias has a distinct aura, just like you or Headmaster, ever the professors. I can't place this one.''

Elias soon walked in with her clothes.

"Everything okay?" Elias asked.

"Don't know.'' Klaus answered.

"Before I forget, the family showed up. They want to meet your girlfriend.'' Elias said.

"Not until I ask her." Klaus replied.

"Klaus, how bad can it be?'' Jessica asked.

"They could tell you, you're not good enough for me.'' Klaus answered.

"We can't change what is already written. They should know that.'' Jessica said.

"Jess, out family is one of the best. Your either good enough ot not. No matter what we think. Yours and Klaus' fate is already written. Our family knows this, but there is a slight chance they won't find you good enough.'' Elias replied.

"Stay with her until she changes, then get her to the girls' dorm. Jessica have Amelia help you.'' Klaus said.

"What are you gonna do?" Elias asked.

"I'll explain what happen and then we can meet them tomorrow.'' Klaus answered.

"Father won't like it.'' Elias said.

"Jessica's health is more important. She needs her rest while she can get it.'' Klaus replied.

Klaus leaned down, whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. He then left.

Elias handed over the clothes.

"Just let me know when you're done." Elias said.

"Okay.'' Jessica replied.

Elias turned around while Jessica changed. Once she had her clean uniform on, she sat down.

"You can turn around. Just need to put on my shoes." Jessica said.

Elias turned around and helped her put her shoes on.

"Now we get you out of her and to the girls' dorm.'' Elias said.

"Thank you.'' Jessica replied.

"For what?" Elias asked.

"Everything.'' Jessica answered.

"I'd protect you. You're gonna be my sister-in-law someday and it's best to be on your side then against you.'' Elias said.

"Still thank you.'' Jessica replied.

"Welcome.''' Elias said.

Elias helped her ad they walked to the girls' dorm. Amelia was waiting. She lead them up to Jessica's room.

"I cleaned up the blood.'' Amelia said.

"Thank you.'' Jessica replied.

''Can you help Jessica.'' Elias asked.

"Sure.'' Amelia answered.

"Klaus wants me to wear a nice dress.'' Jessica said.

"I can do that." Amelia replied.

"A nice dress, nothing slutty.'' Jessica said.

"Yeah, none of that.'' Elias replied.

"I get it. We have to see what you have first." Amelia said.

Jessica sat down and layed down.

"You okay?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, just need to rest.'' Jessica answered.

"Get some rest. Don't do to much to soon.'' Elias said.

Elias left Jessica alone with Amelia.

"Let's see what you have.'' Amelia said.

Amelia walked over to Jessica's closet and looked through it.

"How is it you don't have anything nice?" Amelia asked.

"Couldn't afford much.'' Jessica answered.

"But your sister had nice things.'' Amelia said.

"I gave up everything so she'd have nice things. It was only right.'' Jessica replied.

"Then we'll have to find something or a quick trip into town.'' Amelia said.

"I can't remember." Jessica replied.

"Are you hurting." Amelia asked.

"A little.'' Jessica answered.

"I'll leave you for now. But I'll be back.'' Amelia said.

Amelia left and headed downstairs and walked outside. Amelia saw Klaus heading over.

"Is she ready.'' Klaus asked.

"No, she has nothing nice.'' Amelia answered.

"Go get her something." Klaus said.

"You going up to see her?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah.'' Klaus answered.

Amelia left and headed into town. Klaus headed inside the girls' dorm. He headed upstairs to Jessica's room. He knocked before walking in.

"Are you okay, precious girl.''

"I'm fine, just a little sore still.''

"Good to see you're resting like you're supposed to.''

"Please Klaus, don't start.''

"I promise I won't. I'm just glad you're resting.''

"Why are you here?"

"Came to check on you.''

''Klaus, what about your family?"

"They understood. After I explained.''

"I want to ask you some but I'm afraid too.''

"Just asked.''

"Before I ask, I need to know how busy you are.''

"After everything, I'm not busy.''

"Would you stay with me, please.''

"Just until Amelia comes back.''

Jessica moved so Klaus had enough room to lay down. Klaus wrapped his arms around Jessica. He held her as she relaxed.

"This is nice.'' Jessica said.

"Just think when we're married, we can do this more often.'' Klaus replied.

"I'd really like that.'' Jessica said.

"But first you need to get better." Klaus replied.

They talked until Jessica drifted off to sleep. Klaus kept hold of Jessica.

An hour later, Klaus moved. Jessica was snuggled up to him. He really didn't want to but he would leave her soon.

Amelia walked in and saw the sight. Both relaxed. Jessica asleep. Klaus noticed Amelia's presence in the room. He carefully got up. He kissed Jessica's forehead before leaving.

"Tell her I'll come get her in an hour.'' Klaus said.

"I will.'' Amelia replied.

Klaus left the girls' dorm and headed to the boys.

Amelia hated to do it, but she had to wake Jessica.

"Jess, time to wake up.'' Amelia said.

Jessica slowly opened her eyes and realized Klaus wasn't beside her.

"Klaus left. He gave us an hour to get you ready.'' Amelia said.

"Then I better get ready.'' Jessica replied.

"Slowly, don't need to rush.'' Amelia said.

"An hour isn't long. I know Klaus, he'll show up early." Jessica replied.

"Then head to the bathroom, wash up and come back.'' Amelia said.

Jessica carefully got up and left her room. She headed to the bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica was drying off. Her hair would be a problem but it needed to be washed. She headed back to her room.

"Glad I packed my hair dryer.'' Amelia said.

Both got busy getting Jessica ready.

Half an hour later, Klaus showed up.

"I told you he'd be early.'' Jessica said.

"Not always.'' Klaus replied.

Amelia finished up and reassured Jessica she'd clean up before heading to her room. Jessica left with Klaus leading her out of the girls' dorm.

They walked until they reached the garden. Klaus had her sit on a bench while he set up a romantic picnic. He helped her up. Then helped her sit on the blanket.

"This is nice.''

"It is. We won't have this when you or if you marry me.''

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted a nice dinner. No worries, no stress, no magic. I just want it to be perfect.''

"It is. We're together, so it's perfect.''

Klaus reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. He moved so he was in front of Jessica. He opened the box. Inside was an Elegant Amesthyst ring. Jessica looked at him.

"I'm gonna put it very simple. Precious girl, you make me the happiest I've ever been. Marry me."

"Promise to always love me.''

"I already do.''

"Then yes.''

Klaus pulled out the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. They then kissed. Once the kiss ended, Klaus moved so he sat behind Jessica.

"Now it's perfect.''

"Were you worried I'd refuse.''

"Of course, but I had to risk it.''

"Well now you can relax and not worry so much.''

"I'll still worry.''

"I know.''

"Facing my parents tomorrow is gonna be stressful.''

"Klaus, stop. Tonight is about us. Let's not ruin it, please.''

"Alright.''

Jessica leaned against Klaus. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Now being like this is nice.''

"It sure is.''

They listened to the quiet night watching the stars shine. Lost in thoughts about the future.

"Klaus.''

"What?"

"Someone's coming.''

"I shouldn't let you do this but Force Field.

Without question, Jessica put up a Force Field.

They waited until they knew who was coming.

"Stay here.''

"Be careful, please.''

Klaus got up and went to look around. He was gone a long time. Jessica knew something was wrong. She dropped the Force Field. That's when she felt it. The sharp pain down her back. She reached around and felt the blood. Then her attacker spoke.

"I have to get rid of you. I want my happy ending.''

Jessica thought, not again. Her own sister was trying to kill her.

"You should have stayed home. Then I would have him. I get to marry rich and have everything you had. Once I get rid of you, I'll have it all.''

Lochlyn took the athame and created another cut down the front of Jessica.

Jessica did the only thing she could. She Astral Projected to Elias. She knew he would find her.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Garden, danger, losing blood, hurry.''

Elias didn't hesitate. He hurried out of the dorm. He ran as quick as he could. He saw Lochlyn standing over Jessica. He readied his wand and froze Lochlyn in place.

Elias walked closer.

"Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know. We heard someone coming and he went to go check.''

"Save you strength. I need to get you to infirmary.''

Elias carefully picked her up and quickly hurried to infirmary. Proffessor Merkulova saw them.

"Lay her down." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Find Klaus, please.'' Jessica replied.

Elias left. He headed back to the garden. Lochlyn was still frozen. So Elias went looking for Klaus. He saw Klaus leaning against a tree. He was asleep.

Elias sat across from his brother. There was two sets of footsteps.

Out of the clearing came Luca and Joel.

"Everything okay." Luca asked.

"No, Klaus needs to go to the infirmary." Elias answered.

"We'll get him there." Joel said.

Elias picked up the needle.

"Take this too. I have no idea what is it, but it was injected." Elias replied.

"Who would do this?" Luca asked.

"Lochlyn, Jessica's sister. Jessica came to me telling me where to find her." Elias answered.

"So she is here. I thought it was only a rumor." Luca said.

"Who is this Jessica." Joel asked.

"Three years ago, Jessica got accepted into the academy. She spent a week to learn the grounds. She ran into Klaus and I. Klaus and her got along very well. She refused the acceptance. Her excuse was family. She left, Klaus kept busy and became Prefect. She finally came back along with her sister." Elias answered.

"And she's back.'' Joel said.

"Yes. Her and Klaus have basically been inseperable.'' Elias replied.

"Is he her buddy." Luca asked.

"Yes but they are more than that. They are each others future.'' Elias answered.

"Only means they get married.'' Luca said.

"Just get him to the infirmary and tell headmaster where to find me.'' Elias replied.

Elias headed back to keep watch on a frozen Lochlyn. Elias only had to wait a few minutes.

"What's wrong, Elias?"

"As you can see I froze her. I cought her attacking Jessica again. Klaus is asleep. I don't kno what she injected him with.'' Elias answered.

"We'll move her to the dungon then unfreeze her. Then I want to see Jessica and Klaus.''

"Both are in the infirmary. I don't know how much more Jess can take.'' Elias replied.

"You have to be strong for both of them. Jessica can heal but she needs support.''

"Is there anyone else like her?" Elias asked.

"She's one of a kind but magic wise, I don't know.''

''Klaus said she's more powerful than him.'' Elias said.

"She is. She's been using before she could walk. Now we really should take care of this. I'll take her to the dungon. You get to the infirmary.''

Headmaster teleported Lochlyn to the dungons and unfroze her.

Elias headed to the infirmary. He walked inside.

"How is he?" Elias asked.

"He should wake soon. Jessica is asleep as well. I had to sedate her.'' Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"How bad?" Elias asked.

"She'll be healing a lot longer than the last time." Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"I'm gonna go change before I see them.'' Elias said.

"Alright." Proffessor Merkulova replied.

Elias left to change out of what he had on. He would have to soak his clothes to get out the blood.

Once he did all that and changed, he headed back to the infirmary. He went to check Jessica first.

"Jess, please get better. KIaus would be lost without you. I know we haven't really talked but I would really like too.'' Elias said.

Elias heard movement from Klaus.

"Klaus, don't move yet." Elias said.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"First, how much do you remember." Elias answered.

"Jess and I were spending a romantic dinner together. I asked her to marry me. She said yes. We were just sitting watching the star. Then Jess sensed someone. I went to check." Klaus said.

"You were knocked out and Jess, it's harder to explain." Elias replied.

"Elias, where is she?" Klaus asked.

"She's in here, but it's bad this time." Elias answered.

"Elias, how bad." Klaus asked.

"Front and back both have deep cuts. They span most of her back and chest." Elias answered.'' 

"I want to see her." Klaus said.

"Professor Merkulova isn't done with her. So we have to wait." Elias replied.

"How did you find her?" Klaus asked.

"She used Astral Projection giving out four words." Elias answered.

They were still talking when Headmaster Randolph walked in.

"Good to see you awake."

"Have you seen Jess?" Klaus asked.

"She'll be fine. She's asleep and healing.''

"She shouldn't use magic." Klaus said.

"Klaus, she has to otherwise she won't make it.'' Elias replied.

"Who did it?" Klaus asked.

"Lochlyn. Elias froz her. She's now in the dungon.''

"Will I get to punish her or will you.'' Klau aked.

"She'll be punished by the magic counil. I've already sent a letter. I should get a response soon.''

"Good.'' Klaus said.

Headmaster Randolph went to check on Jessica.

"How is she?"

"She's healing herself but it's also draining her.'' Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"Klaus needs to talk to her.''

"I agree. She'll listen to him.'' Proffessor Merkulova replied.

Proffessor Merkulova left to get Klaus.

''What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"She's healing herelf but it's draining her energy." Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"Can he see her?" Elias asked.

"Headmaster and I agree. You need to see her. She seems to listen to you.'' Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"Then get me in there. Elias go talk to her. I'll be in as soon as I can.'' Klaus said.

"Okay, take your time. Get checked out. Make sure there are no side effects.'' Elias replied.

Elias left Klaus. He headed to where Jessica was.

"Hey Jess. Klaus wanted me to talk to you. I don't even know where to start. I'm just glad you trusted me to help you. Anyway Klaus is okay. He was injected with something to make him sleep. He's awake now. So please don't leave him. He'd be lost without you. Besides this wasn't written for you." Elias said.

Klaus walked in and sat down. Elias left. Klaus picked up her left hand and ran his thumb over the back.

"Precious girl. I need you to listen. Stop what you're doing. You're draining all your energy. I can't lose you. So please stop." Klaus said.

Klus felt movement from her fingers.

"Easy, precious girl. You're safe, we're together.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus." Jessica whispered.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"It hurts." Jessica answered.

"I know, precious girl. You need to relax and lay off the magic.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus.'' Jessica replied.

"I'll get Proffessor Merkulova to give you something to help with the pain.'' Klaus said.

"Then will you lay with me.'' Jessica asked.

"I don't want to hurt you.'' Klaus answered.

"You won't hurt me.'' Jessica said.

"Let's have Proffessor Merkulova check you over before I let you know.'' Klaus replied.

Klaus went to get Proffessor Merkulova. He check on Jessica.

"You're doing well, but no more magic." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"I'll make sure of it.'' Klaus replied.

"Can I ask you a question.'' Jessica said.

"Sure.'' Proffessor Merkulova replied.

"Would it hurt if Klaus layed with me.'' Jessica asked.

"No it wouldn't, but it might be uncomfortable." Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"Alright.'' Jessica said.

"No magic, just relax.'' Klaus replied.

Proffessor Merkulova left Klaus and Jessica alone. Klaus carefully crawled into the small bed. He carefully wrapped his arms around Jessica.

"What a way to celebrate." Jessica said.

"We can always celebrate another time." Klaus replied.

"I know but you had this all planned." Jessica said.

"Would you change it if you could.'' Klaus asked.

"I can change it but I don't want too.'' Jessica answered.

"No magic until you're better.'' Klaus said.

"What about Judgement?" Jessica asked.

"It can be rescheduled." Klaus answered.

"This means I won't be going to the Halloween Party.'' Jessica said.

"We'll go. We'll take it easy. You'll rest when you have to. People will understand.'' Klaus replied.

They were still talking when Headmaster walked in.

"Good news. The magic counsil will arrive tomorrow. They will do what needs to be done. They'll want to talk to you both.''

"I for one won't be goinh anywhere for awhile.'' Jessica replied.

"There is something Jessica and I want to tell you.'' Klaus said.

"What?"

"I finally asked her to marry me and she said yes.'' Klaus answered.

"Following your written paths. This is wonderful news.''

"It is wonderful.'' Klaus replied.

"Just not a way to celebrate it.'' Jessica said.

"We can celebrate when you're better.'' Klaus replied.

"What about your parents? We were suppose to meet them.'' Jessica asked.

"I'll take Elias and we'll explain." Klaus answered.

"What will they think of me always avoiding them.'' Jessica asked.

"Precious girl, you're not avoiding them on purpose. Elias and I will explain. They still may want to see you.'' Klaus answered.

Neither noticed Elias walk in with a man and a woman. Klaus finally noticed.

"I've explained everything to them.'' Elias said.

"And we understand.''

"Not how I planned on meeting you.'' Jessica said.

"We understand.''

"So tell us why you're sister hates you so much.''

"She always has. I gave up the Academy until Lochlyn was old enough. I basically gave up everything for her. Aftger out parents died, I couldn't leave her alone. So she grew up thinking she could have anything. So if I didn't make it into the Academy, then she could have a better life. She wanted Klaus to marry her so she could have the finer things." Jessica answered.

"What about you?"

"Me. I love Klaus. I could care less about the finer things. I did without so my sister didn't have to. But no matter what I love Klaus for who he is, not for his name.'' Jessica answered.

"Klaus, what about you.''

"I love her too. I've know her since she was younger. She's my future.'' Klaus answered.

"You both have seen this?''

"I saw my future through dream but they were always so real. Later on I was told it was called Divination. Klaus and I have seen the future.'' Jessica answered.

"And it's always the same.''

"Yes.'' Klaus replied.

"Did you finally ask her.''

"Yes and she accepted." Klaus answered.

"Good. once you are better, we'll sit down and plan.''

"Mother before you plan, there is one thing.'' Klaus said.

"What?"

"Next April.'' Jessica answered.

"So soon.''

"Yes.'' Klaus replied.

"Then you two sit and make a list and I'll get it planned.''

"Yes mother."

Proffessor Merkulova walked in and over to Jessica. he checked on her wounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I really hate doing this but I must ask you to leave. Jessica needs her rest." Proffessor Merkulova said.

Elias and his parents left. Proffessor Merkulova also left. Klaus stayed by her side.

"That wasn't so bad." Jessica said.

"No it wasn't.'' Klaus replied.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

''I just thought they would forbid us getting married.'' Klaus answered.

"They know they can't stop what is already written. So they excepted that.'' Jessica said.

"You're right.'' Klaus replied.

"Have you changed your mind?" Jessica asked.

"No precious girl. I only thought that they would. I haven't changed my mind.'' Klaus answered.

"Are you gonna stay or are you gona visit with your parents.'' Jessica asked.

"I'll visit with them, then I'll be back.'' Klaus answered.

"Bring paper and pen. I want to start on our list.'' Jessica said.

"Anything else.'' Klaus asked.

"Ask Amelia to grab the purple bag by my bed." Jessica answered.

"I will. Now Precious girl rest. I'll be back.'' Klaus said.

He carefully crawled out of her bed. He leaned over and kissed her. He then told her he loved her before he left the infirmary. Jessica closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Klaus walked into the infirmary. He was carrying the purple bag along with pen and paper. He walked over to Jessica's bed.

Jessica had felt him. She opened her eyes. Klaus handed her the purple bag.

"Do I want to know.'' Klaus asked.

Jessica opened the bag and pulled out two things. One was a stuffed dog that she had since she was little. The second was a small green bag that she handed to Klaus. He opened the green bag.

"It's for you. I mad it after I left the first time.'' Jessica said.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"It was a way of remembering what I left.'' Jessica answered.

"You hurting." Klaus asked.

"Not like you think.'' Jessica answered.

"Then what is it?" Klaus asked.

"Just thinking about my parents and how they would be proud of me. Not Lochlyn." Jessica answered.

"Precious girl, your sister wouldn't be the way she is if they were still here.'' Klaus said.

"I know.'' Jessica replied.

"They would see you how I do. Smart, strong, beautiful, able to forgive the person who wronged you and most important love.'' Klaus said.

"All of that.'' Jessica replied.

"Yes, Precious girl. Your parents would be proud of you. I'm proud of you.'' Klaus said.

"Oh Klaus.'' Jessica replied.

"I can definitely promise you'll be saying a lot more than that on our wedding night.'' Klaus said.

"Don't remind me. We have to plan that.'' Jessica replied.

"If you want a small, simple wedding, we can have that.'' Klaus said.

"Yeah, I'd like that but I don't think it will happen." Jessica replied.

"I'll write it down so we have it. We can always change our minds later." Klaus said.

So they talked about everything they wanted. Klaus wrote it all down.

"What about you?" Jessica asked.

"As long as I'm marrying you, I don't need anything else.'' Klaus answered.

"There has to be something.'' Jessica said.

"All I need is you. This planning is useless but it's for my family. I would marry you out in the garden behind your house, but my parents won't like it.'' Klaus replied.

"If it's something we want we can discuss it with them. I'm sure they'd understand." Jessica said.

"They'll listen but they'll plan what they want." Klaus replied.

"Klaus, your older brother is engaged. I'm sure his future wife is gonna have a big wedding. I don't need that. Not now." Jessica said.

"You're right. We don't need a big wedding. We'll make them see it our way." Klaus replied.

"Enough for now." Jessica said.

"You hurting?" Klaus asked.

"No, just tired.'' Jessica answered.

"Then sleep, precious girl.'' Klaus said.

"Klaus, stay with me please.'' Jessica replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.'' Klaus asked.

"Please Klaus. You won't hurt me. You would never hurt me.'' Jessica answered.

"Alright, but just until you fall asleep.'' Klaus said.

So Klaus stayed till she fellasleep. He left so he could explain to him mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We don't need a big wedding.''

"And you both want this.''

"Yes mother. Since it's next April, we want a small, simple, elegant wedding. Jessica figured with the other wedding gonna be all big that she didn't need that.''

"So true and your brothers wedding isn't for another year.''

"They post pned again.''

"Something about her families scheduled.''

"Eventually they'll figure it out.''

"So you'll be married first.''

"What about Elias?"

"No girlfriend yet but he had time.''

"Would Jessica know?"

"I'm sure she probably already told him.''

"Good. We don't need any other surprises.''

"Me and Jessica getting married isn't a surprise.''

"Klaus, we know. You told us about her a long time ago.''

"And you can't change what is written.''

"It's rare when you find your future. Some find their jobs or change their lifesyles, but it's even rarer when you find your soul mate.''

"It surely is.''

"I really hate to cut this short, but I should get back to Jessica.''

"We understand. But once she gets better, we want to sit down and talk with her.''

"I'll tell her.''

Klaus left his parents and headed back to the infirmary. He walked over to Jessica's bed and sat down. He gently grabbed her hand.

"Your back." Jessica said.

"Of course.'' Klaus replied.

"Did you explain?" Jessica asked.

"They understand what we want.'' Klaus answered.

"Good. I really couldn't take a big wedding after all that's happened." Jessica said.

"Let's focus on you getting better first. Then we'll worry about Judgement and Halloween." Klaus replied.

"Klaus, would you lay with me, please." Jessica asked.

"I can. I just don't want to hurt you.'' Klaus answered.

"You won't hurt me. I know you remember.'' Jessica said.

"Just promise no magic to heal. You almost drained yourself once. I don't need it again.'' Klaus replied.

"No magic, I promise. Besides I'm healing without it." Jessica said.

"Good.'' Klaus replied.

Jessica moved over so there was enough room for Klaus. He carefully crawled into the bed. He carefully put his arms around Jessica.

"Feels so good.'' Jessica said.

"Yes it does feel good.'' Klaus replied.

"Will we be able to do this once we're married?" Jessica asked.

"Not like this. But we'll be able to do this without you being hurt.'' Klaus answered.

"But you'll still be able to hold me." Jessica asked.

"Hold you, kiss you, love you, yes. I plan on doing all of that a lot more.'' Klaus answered.

"Oh Klaus.'' Jessica said.

"Don't do that. I told you, you'd say that a lot on our wedding night.'' Klaus replied.

"So you're mom will plan out wedding.'' Jessica asked.

"Yes. She might even sit with you to talk to you.'' Klaus answered.

"Or talk me out of a small wedding.'' Jessica said.

"Just stick with out plan and don't let my mother presuade you.'' Klaus replied.

"She'll have a big weelding for your older brother and Elias. So she can help them.'' Jessica said.

"You know this how?" Klaus asked.

"I saw Elias getting married after he gradutes. That was after you and I had our family." Jessica answered.

"Oh really. Our family.'' Klaus said.

"Yes. You, me and our children.'' Jessica replied.

"How many children?" Klaus asked.

"Not something we have to plan, but three.'' Jessica answered.

"Three.'' Klaus said.

"Yes.'' Jessica replied.

"You saw this.'' Klaus asked.

"Of course. We won't even be married six months before I get pregnant with twins. Then when the twins are old enough we have out third." Jessica answered.

"Is there anymore?" Klaus asked.

"Let's just say our family will be big." Jessica answered.

"How big exactly?" Klaus asked.

"All together six. Two sets of twins and two singles.'' Jessica answered.

"That's a lot of children." Klaus said.

"Are you okay with that?" Jessica asked.

"Yes.'' Klaus answered.

"You don't sound conviencing enough.'' Jessica said.

"I'm just worried about all those children.'' Klaus replied.

"We can change that. We don't have to have that many.'' Jessica said.

"Precious girl, we already know we can't change what is already written for us." Klaus replied.

"I know.'' Jessica said.

"I'll be happy having that many children. I'd be happy with however many children you give me. Whether it be six or more, I'll be happy.'' Klaus replied.

"You're parent are gonna love having som many grandchildren.'' Jessica said.

"They'll be happy to have the next generation of Goldsteins." Klaus replied.

"Don't do what you're parents did to you and your brothers. Our children will do what they want to do.'' Jessica said.

"I agree on that. But they'll still attend magic school.'' Klaus replied.

"That will depend on if they have magic or not." Jessica said.

"Then we'll have to wait and see.'' Klaus replied.

"It won't change how we feel about them. I grew up with non-magic parents. But my parents found Azusa parents before the warover there." Jessica sid.

"How did you sister learn?" Klaus asked.

"I tried teaching her but she couldn't do anything except heal animals. I mean anyone can do that." Jessica answered.

"Not just anyone can do that. It wasn't one of your abilities." Klaus said.

"Doesn't mean I can't.'' Jessica replied.

"Ready to get some sleep.'' Klaus asked.

"Yes.'' Jessica answered.

Klaus waited till Jessica got comfortable before he got comfortable enough for both of them to sleep.

The next morning, Klaus woke up to Jessica's soft moans. He carefully woke her.

"Why did you wake me up?" Jessica asked.

"You were moaning in your sleep.'' Klaus answered.

"Oh, it just trying to get comfortable while it hurts, isn't easy.'' Jessica said.

"Do you want something." Klaus asked.

"No, just don't move, please." Jessica answered.

"Then what.'' Klaus asked.

"We can talk more." Jessica answered.

"Talk about what exactly.'' Klaus asked.

"Where we'll live once we're married." Jessica answered.

"We can either live at your house or with my parents.'' Klaus said.

''Wouldn't you like to have something of your own.'' Jessica asked.

"And we will. Each one of us get a piece of landon the property with our parents and we get our own place.'' Klaus answered.

"Then you already planned it out.'' Jessica said.

"Mostly. But we don't have to live there. We can just have it be a place to stay when we visit for holidays and whatever else.'' Klaus replied.

"So you'd actually live at my place." Jessica asked.

"If it'd make you happy.'' Klaus answered.

"Klaus, you wouldn't be happy living there.'' Jessica said.

"Precious girl, I'll be happy where ever we live. As long as we're together.'' Klaus replied.

"But you still have to be here." Jessica said.

"Yes and we'll sit down with Headmaster to discuss this. Especially if we start a family soon after we get married." Klaus replied.

"Do you really think he'd let us live here?" Jessica asked.

"We won't know till we talk to him.'' Klaus answered.

"Okay.'' Jessica said.

"Don't worry about it until then. You relax and get better. Then you and I have to review for Judgement. After that the Halloween party." Klaus replied.

"Is that why your parents are here?" Jessica asked.

"Only for Judgement. The party if for the whole school." Klaus answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"And I do expect to dance with my future wife." Klaus replied.

"Really." Jessica said.

"Yes Precious girl." Klaus replied.

They continued talking until Proffessor Merkulova walked in. He checked on Jessica.

"How are you feeling?" Proffessor Merkulova asked.

"Sore mostly." Jessica answered.

"Do you have anything for the pain." Klaus asked.

Proffessor Merkulova went to get something for the pain. He soon returned and handed Klaus a small blue bottle.

"Only a little as needed." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Understood.'' Klaus replied.

Proffessor Merkulova left. Klaus helped Jessica with the medicine.

"Feel better." Klaus asked.

"A little.'' Jessica answered.

"Relax and the pain should stop.'' Klaus said.

"Did they ever find out what happened to you?" Jessica asked.

"Elias found a needle beside me. I was asleep against a tree.'' Klaus answered.

"Only a few plants/herbs can cause you to sleep. I know that but never rememebered which ones." Jessica said.

"We can find out. I have a couple of books in my office." Klaus replied.

"Won't really help if you don't really know. You'll have to ask Lochlyn." Jessica said.

"We'll leave that to the magic counsil." Klaus replied.

"Wouldn't hurt to find out anyway. Don't know the side effects if any." Jessica said.

"I can get the books and come back.'' Klaus replied.

"I'll be fine till you get back.'' Jessica said.

Klaus carefully got out of bed. He kissed her, told her he loved her before he left the infirmary. He headed to his study to get the books he needed. He soon headed back to the infirmary. He walked in and over to where Jessica was. Klaus saw she was sitting up.

"Should you be sitting." Klaus asked.

"It was only so Proffessor Merkulova could check me over.'' Jessica answered.

"So what did he say?" Klaus asked.

"I stay here one more day, then I can go back to my room.'' Jessica answered.

"Aren't you still healing." Klaus asked.

"Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

"Then why leave so soon.'' Klaus asked.

"Something about the magic counsil." Jessica answered.

"That would be good. Finally getting an answer about your sister.'' Klaus said.

"I just worry that they'll want to see me." Jessica replied.

"If they do, we'll do it together." Klaus said.

"What if they won't let you?" Jessica asked.

"Then you'll handle it like a future Goldstein. With honesty and poise. But if I'm not with you just remember our love and you'll do fine." Klaus answered.

"You already consider me as a Goldstein.'' Jessica asked.

"Of course I do." Klaus answered.

Klaus handed her the bookd he had brought. Jessica moved over enough for him to get comfortable. They began looking trough the books.

"You still have the paper and pen?" Jessica asked.

"Of course." Klaus answered.

He reached over and picked up both items. He then handed them to Jessica.

"Do I even want to know." Klaus asked.

"We'll need it to write out each plant that had the same effects that you had." Jessica answered.

"Good idea. Then we can eliminate from there." Klaus said.

"I wonder if there was anything left." Jessica replied.

"You'd have to ask Proffessor Merkulova." Klaus said.

"And I'll be seeing him soon." Jessica replied.

They continued searching and writing down certain plants or herbs that would cause the effects.

They soon had a list of both plants and herbs along with side effects.

"It's gonna be impossible to pinpoint the actual one.'' Klaus said.

"Not really. Go through the list and cross off the ones that didn't match the side effects you had." Jessica replied.

Klaus did just that. Soon the list was a lot smaller.

"Now what?" Klaus asked.

"Now I need to find if there was any left. Then we'll find out." Jessica answered.

They didn't have to wait long when Proffessor Merkulova walked in.

"You two have been busy." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Of course." Klaus replied.

"Do you still have the needle.'' Jessica asked.

"Of course. We just couldn't figure out what it was.'' Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"We have a list but I need to see it for sure." Jessica said.

Proffessor Merkulova went to get the needle. He soon returned. He handed it to Jessica.

"If you need anything else feel free to use it." Proffessor Merkulova replied.

"Thank you.'' Jessica said.

"Don't overdue anything and get some rest." Proffessor Merkulova replied.

"I'll see that she doesn't." Klaus said.

Proffessor Merkulova left. Jessica carefully unscrewed the needle from the plunger. She took a whiff of the substance. Jessica recognized the aroma. She then looked at Klaus who was watching her.

"What's wrong, precious girl?" Klaus asked.

"I recognize this. She could have killed you." Jessica answered.

"But she didn't.'' Klaus said.

"And I'm happy that she didn't.'' Jessica replied.

"What is it then?" Klaus asked.

"Liquified belladonna mixed with mint. That's why it's green in color." Jessica answered.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"I can smell the mint. There are only a few things that over power the actual smell of belladonna. Lochlyn knew what she was doing. If the belladonna wasn't mixed with the mint, she would have used enough to kill you." Jessica answered.

Klaus moved the books before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"Have to tell Proffessor Merkulova about what was in the needle." Klaus answered.

"Are you still having any side effects." Jessica asked.

"Yes, precious girl. Now let me get the proffessor so he can treat me." Klaus answered.

He kissed her and told her he loved her before heading out of the infirmary.

Soon he walked back in followed by Proffessor Merkulova.

"Klaus told me what you find." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"You have something to help him.'' Jessica asked.

"Of course I do. Klaus just relax and I'll get on it.'' Proffessor Merkulova answered.

They watched as Proffessor Merkulova gather what he needed.

"Precious girl, relax. I'll be fine.'' Klaus said.

"How did you know?" Jessica asked.

"Easy. I know you. Now relax. I'm in good hands." Klaus answered.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear and she giggled.

Proffessor Merkulova walked over and injected Klaus with a safer herb to reduce the side effects.

"Give this a couple of day and you'll be fine." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Thank you." Klaus replied.

"No, thank Jessica, she's the one to findout what we couldn't.'' Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Oh, I'll thank her alright." Klaus replied.

Proffessor Merkulova left. Klaus turned back to Jessica. Klaus moved everything out of reach so Jessica had no excuse. He then crawled in beside her.

"Klaus.''

"Get comfortable and sleep. I'll be with you. I'll keep you safe.''

"You already do.''

They said I love you to each other before falling asleep.

The next morning, Klaus woke up and carefully got out of bed. He made sure Jessica was asleep before leaving the infirmary. He headed back to the dorms and got her a change of clothes and breakfast.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She should be back later if all goes well.''

"You take good care of her Klaus.''

"I will, housemother.''

Klaus carefully made his way back to the infirmary. He walked inside and walked over to Jessica's bed. He set everything down.

Jessica had woken up while Klaus was gone.

"Where did you go?"

"Went to your dorm. Got you a change of clothes. I also brought us breakfast.''

"I shouldn't get used to this.''

"Used to what?"

"Being waited on.''

"After we're married, you can have someone wait on you if you want.''

"Are you sure?"

"Anything you want, you can have.''

"I don't need a lot.''

'Then we have to decide on where to live.''

"I think I have a solution for that.''

"What?"

"We live on the property you get from your parents. Then we can use my house as a place to just get-away for peace and quiet.''

"I like that idea. We can even use it for out honeymoon.''

Klaus gave Jessica her breakfast before sitting down. They ate with little conversation.

Proffessor Merkulova walked in. He walked over to them.

"How are you feeling." Proffessor Merkulova asked.

"Better but a little sore and stiff.'' Jessica answered.

"The stiffness will go away when you start moving around. As for the soreness, take what I gave Klaus. But only if it gets unbearable." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"What about you, Klaus?" Proffessor Merkulova asked.

"Better. No more side effects." Klaus answered.

"Well that's good." Proffessor Merkulova said.

"Do you have to finish up the report." Klaus asked.

"Yes and you two need to write out a statement.'' Proffessor Merkulova answered.

"We'll get on it as soon as possible.'' Klaus said.

"I'll leave you two to finish up and then you two can leave. But take it easy. Especially you, Jessica and no magic." Proffessor replied.

"I'll make sure she doesn't.'' Klaus said.

Proffessor Merkulova left. Both finished eating.

"You get changed while I take the dishes back." Klaus said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

Klaus kissed her, told her he loved her before taking the dishes back to the dorm.

Jessica changed out of the dirty and ripped dress into another dress. What was it about Klaus and dresses? But Jessica wasn't complaining.

Klaus headed to his dorm so he could change. He then headed back to the infirmary. He walked in to see Jessica waiting for him.

"You okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, just can't put on my shoes." Jessica answered.

Klaus helped her with her shoes.

"Ready.'' Klaus asked.

"Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

Klaus helped her stand and they left the infirmary. They slowly walked around.

"Feels good to be outside.'' Jessica said.

"Anywhere you want go?" Klaus asked.

"Your office.'' Jessica answered.

Klaus and Jessica walked through the Academy and headed to his office

"How much work have you misses?" Jessica asked.

"Not much. I don't plan on working today.'' Klaus answered.

"I'll rest on the couch while you do your work. You'll need to have it done before Judgement and the Halloween party.'' Jessica said.

"You would do that for me.'' Klaus asked.

"Of course.'' Jessica answered.

They eventually made it to Klaus' office. They walked inside. Jessica went and sat on the couch. Klaus headed ot his desk and sat down. He took a minute to watch as Jessica relaxed. Then he began catching up on the work he had missed.

A few hours later, Klaus had finished the last of his work. He glanced up to see Jessica asleep. He really hated to wake her up but he'd have to. Klaus got up and walked over to the couch. he knelt down and began waking his soon-to-be wife.

"Precious girl, ready to go.''

"Yeah.''

Klaus helped her up and they left his office. They walked through the academy.

"Anywhere you want to go.''

"The dorms. I'm getting hungry.''

They walked to the dorms. Klaus led Jessica to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Klaus made her sit down.

Jessica just watched as Klaus moved around the kitchen.

He soon placed a plate in front of her.

"It's not the best but it should hold you over till dinner.''

"Are you doing anything for dinner or am I eating here.''

"My parents want us to come to dinner.''

"But you're worried about me even being out.''

"Worried, yes. You do need to rest.''

"Klaus, as long as we go slow, I should be okay.''

"Promise me, you'll tell me when you want to leave.''

"I promise.''

"Now eat. Then we'll get you to your room.''

Jessica began eating what Klaus had made.

"Precious girl, stop worrying.''

"I'm not worried.''

"Yes you are. I'll have Amelia get you another dress.''

"Klaus, I'm not worried about that.''

"Then what?"

"I only worry about getting a bath.''

"Easy, just take one and we'll have Amelia check on you every so often.''

"Figures you'd come up with something.''

"Of course if only it makes life simple.

Jessica soon finished eating. Klaus took the plate and set it in the sink. He then helped her up and they headed through the dorm. They walked up the stairs and headed to her room.

Once at her room, Klaus helped her sit on her bed.

"Klaus, thank you.''

"You're welcome. But remember I'd do anything for you.''

"When did you change?"

"When I met you. I'm not as cold-hearted as the rumors say.''

"Don't even listen to them. I know who you are.''

"Now relax. I'll have Amelia help you. You have a couple of hours still. I'll come get you again. So relax until then.''

Klaus kissed her and told her he loved her before heading out of her room.

Amelia was heading up the stairs. Klaus saw her.

"I need you to help Jessica again.''

"Okay.''

"She wants a bath but you'll nedd to keep an eye on her. She also needs another dress for dinner with my parents.''

"Don't stress out. I'll take care of her. You just do what you need to do.''

"Thanks.''

"Welcome.''

Klaus wventually left the dorm and headed back to his own.

Amelia walked into Jessica's room and sat down beside Jessica.

"So dinner.''

"Yeah.''

"You go ahead and sleep for an hour and I'll go get the perfect dress."

"Thank Amelia.''

"Not a problem.''

Amelia got up and left the room. She went to get a dress.

Jessica finally had a little peace so she layed down on her bed. She soon fell asleep.

An hour later, Amelia woke up Jessica.

"Go take your bath. Then I'll help you get ready.''

Jessica carefully got up, grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom to began her bath.

She made sure to wash every inch of her body. Just washing the last couple of days away. She even had to admire her engagement ring. But she couldn't linger in the bath to long.

She soon got out and dried off. She wrpped her robe around her before heading back to her room.

Amelia was waiting for her. Amelia handed over a garment bag.

"Put this on so we can get your hair done.''

Jessica didn't argue. She carefully put on the dress. It was a light blue velvet dress.

"Amelia.''

"You like it.''

"It's beautiful.''

"Only the best for you.''

Amelia soon began working on Jessica's hair. Then cam the light make-up.

Once Amelias was done, she told Jessica to put on her shoes.

"Wow, you look really beautiful.''

Jessica walked over to the mirror on the wall. She barely recognized herself.

"Thank you Amelia.''

"You're the only one I'd do this for.''

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you.''

"You never did tell me.''

"About.''

"About you and Klaus.''

"Just think next April you'll be invited to a wedding.''

"Are you serious.''

"Very. Klaus and I are following or written destiny.''

"Then I'll help you plan.''

"Won't have to. His mother will take care of it. She already knows we want a simple wedding.

"Good.''

"Yeah besides Klaus' older brother's big wedding. Then she'll have Elias' wedding to lood forward too.''

"And children.''

"About six months after but that can change.''

"How you saw it?"

"I know I did but I figured we could change it.''

"How many?"

"Six.''

"A big family.''

"I saw twins first. We have two sets then two normal children.''

"Does Klaus know.''

"Yeah, we've talked about it.''

"Does his mother know.''

"Nope and I want to keep it that way.''

"Okay. Now he should be here soon, so relax and stop worrying.''

Amelia left and headed downstaies to begin working on dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Klaus walked into the girls' dorm. He was greated by the housemother.

"Good to see you Klaus.''

"Is Jessica ready.''

"She should be.''

Amelia walked in. She then went upstairs. She headed for Jessica's room.

"Jess, Klaus is here.''

"Thanks. I'll be down soon.''

"Walk carefully.''

Jessica left her room and carefully walked downstairs.

Klaus turned to watch Jessica. When she got down to the last step, she paused.

"You're gorgeous, Precious girl.''

"Thank you.''

"You'll have more dresses like this once my mother get a hold of you.''

"I won't need a lot of fancy dresses.''

"I know but humore her. Ready.''

"Yes. Slow and steady.''

Klaus helped her and they walked out to the carriage. He helped her inside before he got in.

Soon the carriage pulled away from the academy.

"You okay?"

"Yes Klaus.''

"Making sure.''

"I know, but stop worrying.''

"When it comes to you, I'll always worry.''

''Klaus.''

"Yes precious girl.''

"After all that's happened, how are you feeling.''

"Better. Proffessor Merkulova said we caught it in time.''

"She could have killed you.''

"But she didn't. You are smart. You figured out what it was.''

"Any word on her punishment.''

"Not yet and you really shouldn't worry about it.

"But they'll tell you.''

"Of course but that reminds me.''

"What?"

"We have to write a statement.''

"Klaus.''

"Precious girl, stop worrying about it. Tonight is suppose to be enjoyed. Even if it's with my parents.''

"They can't be that bad.''

"You haven't spent enough time with them yet. I want to keep it that way.''

"Okay.''

''So don't worry. We'll get through this together. Remember to let me know if you're hurting.''

"I will. But you remember I love you.''

"I love you too.''

"What else had got you worried?"

"The current housing.''

"Klaus, we'll talk to Headmaster Randolph. He'll help up.''

"I just worry about those things.''

We're in this together.''

"I know. But right now you need to get better.''

"And I will, as long as you help me.''

"I'll help as much as I can precious girl.''

They soon arrived at a fancy restaurant. Klaus helped her out of the carriage. They walked into the restaurant. They soon were seated. Klaus noticed his parents weresn't there.

"They haven't arrived yet.''

"Klaus don't worry. They'll be here.''

"I know.''

"Your mother likes to be fashionably late even if you're early.''

"I know.''

"They figured with me being hurt, we'd take longer.''

"You have a point, precious girl.''

"So stop worrying.''

"I can only try.''

They talked until his parents walked in. Soon they were seated.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, stiff but I'll be fine.''

"Don't overdue it.''

"Klaus won't let me.''

"Good.''

"So Judgement is coming up.''

"Monday.''

"Wouldn't you want to push it back.''

"No. The sooner I get it done the better.''

"We still have training to do.''

"You take it easy on her, Klaus.''

"It more like me taking it easy on him.''

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Jessica is extremenly powerful.''

"How powerful.''

"More than me.''

Jessica watched the interaction. She felt bad about having so much power. She shouldn't be more powerful than Klaus.

Klaus noticed the change.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"No.'' Jessica answered.

"What's wrong, precious girl?" Klaus asked.

"I shouldn't be powerful. More than you.'' Jessica answered.

"Jessica, it's alright.'' Klaus said.

"No, Klaus it won't.'' Jessica replied.

"Precious girl, you're power isn't a problem. You can control them. I know you can.'' Klaus said.

"But why me?" Jessica asked.

"Because you were meant for great things.''

"But I could hurt anyone or be used against you.'' Jessica said.

"No one would be stupid enough to try that again.'' Klaus replied.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Once we get married, they won't bother you.'' Klaus answered.

"As a Goldstein, no one get away with crossing us.''

"You'll be well protected and loved.''

Soon the waiter took their order.

"What are your future plans?"

"If you asking about kids then that's a possibility.''

"At least wait till after you're married.''

"It's written for us. We can't change it.''

"As long as we know, then we'll be there for you.''

"Next year if it doesn't get pushed back, we'll have a big wedding.''

"That's why we want a small and simple one.''

"I know I shouldn't, but I need to know about Elias.''

"He's gonna find a girl after he graduates, then you can get another big wedding.''

"Thank goodness.''

"See mother, you won't have to worry about him.''

"Are you two gonna keep an eye on him.''

"We can but he's has to decide that.''

"No outside interference.''

"We agreed.''

"How soon are we to know about your sister?"

"Not sure.''

"The magic counsil are here. So we should know soon.''

The waited returned with their food and they began eating. Little conversation took place and that was okay with Jessica.

Klaus kept an eye on her.

"You doing okay, precious girl.''

"No.''

"Want to leave.''

"Please.''

Klaus explained to his parents and they understood. With only promising another dinner when Jessica was better. Klaus helped her and they left the restaurant. Klaus helped her into the carriage. They were soon heading back to the academy.

"I'm proud of you, precious girl.''

"For what?"

"Telling me the truth instead of masking the pain.''

"Trust me. I don't think I could mask it.''

"How bad?"

"Not to bad, but it will wear me out soon enough.''

"When you're better, I'll take you out to dinner and dessert.''

"Sounds good.''

"Then if that's not what you want then what.''

"Dessert and just us together.''

"Walking around town.''

"Yes.''

"That's a good idea.''

Jessica layed her head on Klaus' shoulder and closed her eyes.

Soon the academy came into view.

Klaus saw Jessica was asleep. Once the carriage stopped, Klaus had to wake her enough to get her inside and to her room.

"Come on precious girl. Let's get you inside and up to your room.''

Jessica got out of the carriage after Klaus. He helped her inside and up to her room.

"You leaving now?"

"Yes precious girl. I'll have Amelia help you so you can change.''

"I'm sorry.''

"Don't be. You need your rest, so you can heal.''

"Klaus.''

"Yeah.''

"I love you.''

"I love you too, precious girl.''

Klaus kissed her before leaving her room.

Amelia was walking down the hall. She saw Klaus.

"I know, help her.'' Amelia said.

"Yeah. She's exhausted. Too much to soon.'' Klaus replied.

I'll watch her." Amelia said.

Klaus headed downstairs and left the girls' dorm. He headed to the boys' dorm.

Amelia walked into Jessica's room and began heloing her. Soon Jessica was changed and fell asleep.

Amelia made sure the dress was hung up befroe she went to her room.

The weekend went by without problems and soon Monday was there. Judgement was a few hours away and Jessica and Klaus practiced as much as they could.

Klaus kept her calm up until actual Judgement.

They walked inside where the scales were. Headmaster Randolph was waiting. He asked for her acceptance letter. He set it on the scales.

Jessica held her breath as they waited. She didn't know how to read the results.

"Odds are in your favor. Congratulations.'' Headmaster Randolph said.

"What's that mean?" Jessica asked.

"It means precious girl that you passed Judgement.'' Klaus answered.

"Come see me tomorrow and we'll talk more." Headmaster Randolph said.

"I'll be there.'' Jessica replied.

"Now go relax. I'm sure you have things to do." Headmaster Randolph said.

Klaus lead her out and he took her to the garden. Jessica sat down. Klaus sat beside her.

"Want to tell me how you feel.''

"I'm happy that Judgement is over.''

"Are you happy you passed.''

"Of course I am.''

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear for Halloween.''

"We'll go into town and find you something.''

"Okay.''

"Don't worry precious girl, we don't need to worry.''

They continued talking about everything, until her stomach growled.

"Sould like we better feed you.''

"I didn't eat breakfast since I was nervous.''

"Then let's get you fed. Then we can do something.''

Klaus got up and helped Jessica up. He lead her out of the garden. They walked to the girls' dorm.

"I've noticed you seem to be here more than not.''

"I'm only here so much because you're here.''

"But don't you have t be at the boys' dorm.''

"All that matteres is I'm there at night until everyone leaves for classes.''

They walked inside and headed to the kitchen. Lunch was already made.

Klaus made her sit while he fixed both of their plates. He soon sat beside her and they started eating. They talked about everyday things.

Months after Halloween and Christmas, Jessica was standing on a platform getting fitted for her simple but elegant wedding dress. Amelias was by her side.

"Klaus is going through the same thing you are." Amelia said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Are you nervous.'' Amelia asked.

"Not yet but I will be.'' Jessica answered.

"How do you stay calm?" Amelia asked.

"Always thinking of Klaus. I know he's gonna be there at the end of the day.'' Jessica answered.

"And in a couple of weeks you'll be his forever.'' Amelia said.

"I know and I can't wait.'' Jessica replied.

Two week later, it was April 9th. It was finally the day where she would be walking down the aisle to become Klaus's wifr.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, something's wrong.''

"Do you know what it is."

"No.''

"Want me to get Klaus.''

"No, Elias. He has enough to worry about.''

"Stay here. I'll tell headmaster.''

And that's exactly what he did. He soon returned.

"Jess, it's time.''

No arguments from her. She followed Elias. He was the one that was walking her to Klaus.

The ceremony went smoothly and Klaus and Jessica were finally married.

They would follow their written destiny and live. Have a family and enjoy each other.

THE END!


End file.
